Naruto Story Tibits
by scribe0magic
Summary: Here are some plot ideas I've started on and may become full stories at some point
1. Idea 1

?

The Fire Dynamo was not in a good mood, his cousin Minato Namizaki just sacrificed himself to seal away the nine tailed fox after he escaped from his seal under mysterious circumstances. And who did Minato seal the great fox into? His recently born son Naruto

And somehow the people already know of the fox being sealed into Naruto and are calling for his death, not knowing who his parents are. This wasn't going to stand, Naruto was family after all and he wasn't going to let family be mistreated

All this was going on in the Fire Dynamo's head while the shinobi and civilian counsel argued about Naruto's fate. Hiruzen had shot down Danzo's offer to take the child in to raise him as a weapon right away, sighting the fact that Minato wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero and grow to love the village. However there were still members of the counsel arguing for Naruto to be given over to Danzo

The dynamo however noticed that Hiruzen was tired and figured that the man really did not want to take the hat back, but there wasn't anyone who could take the hat currently. The people who were qualified to take the hat either had died in the kyuubi attack or didn't want the hat in the first place, or would lead the village into darkness

Eventually the man had enough and coughed to bring the attention to himself as the conversation wasn't going in Naruto's favor

"What is dynamo-sama?" asked one of the elders

"As the ruler of Fire Country I have decided what will become of young Naruto" replied the man

"I take it that you agree that the child is best taken care of by me?" asked Danzo who was thinking everything he could do with such a weapon under his direct control

"Hell no" snapped the dynamo "Naruto is to stay as far away from you and your illegal ROOT"

Everyone was alarmed by the Fire Dynamo's reaction as they didn't expect him to do so

"Dynamo-sama care to tell us what you wish to become of young Naruto" asked Hiashi Hyuga

"I want what Minato wished to be up held" answered the dynamo

"Why? He's the kyuubi reincarnate" demanded the head of the Uchiha clan

"I will not let my cousin's son be called or treated as a monster" snapped the dynamo angrily as he stood to his feet

"W-w-w-wha-what are you talking about?" asked one of civilian counselors in disbelief

"You heard me right, Minato was my cousin on my mother's side" explained the dynamo "And I know for a fact that Minato married Kushina Uzumaki, seeing how I was the one who married them in secret with only Jiraiya being present to their wedding"

"Where is Jiraiya anyway?" asked Hiruzen "I sent word for him to get here as fast as he could, and that was three days ago"

"I'm right here sensei" said Jiraiya who looked rather haggered "I got here not long ago, but I had to check up on my godson and the seal on him before I reported to you"

"And how is the seal?" asked Hiruzen

"It's perfectly fine, it's one of Uzumaki origin" answered Jiraiya "It's not going to break anytime soon"

"Is the kyuubi a threat to his psyche?" asked Hiashi

"Na, given what I know about the fox he's not going to bring harm to Naruto" answered Jiraiya

"Care to explain Lord Jiraiya?" asked Hiashi in confusion "It almost sounds like you've spoken to the fox before"

"Not personally, but both Minato and Kushina had spoken to the fox numerous times before" answered Jiraiya "Which makes the fox's actions the other day very confusing"

"Confusing? How?" asked Danzo suspiciously

"While the fox is indeed filled with hate and anger, the flack it had the village had been mostly dealt with by Minato and Kushina" explained Jiraiya "The fox according to them liked the philosophy behind the Will of Fire, and under normal circumstances would not attack the village if he somehow managed to escape his seal"

"That's preposterous!" yelled the Uchiha head "You're just trying to defend the demon brat!"

"Guards off with his head now!" yelled the dynamo in anger as he stood

The Uchiha head suddenly found himself headless before he knew what happened, with the dynamo's guards retreating back into the shadows

"If I hear Naruto being referred to as a demon that person will be killed on the spot" warned the dynamo as he glared at the other people in the room

"I agree to that wholeheartedly" said Hiruzen

"Good to know" said the dynamo "And for your information I can confirm Jiraiya's claim as I have met the kyuubi personally thanks to Minato and Kushina's help, and the kyuubi indeed said that he wouldn't attack Kohona if he could help it"

"If that's true... then why _did_ the fox attack?" asked one of the civilians

"Someone had taken over the kyuubi's mind, it's the only explanation" answered the dynamo

"Who could do that?" asked Tsume Inuzuka

"As far as I know only person known to control the kyuubi was Madra Uchiha, but he died years ago" answered the dynamo

"So one of the Uchihas are responsible for what happened?" asked Hiashi

"It is possible that some of them know what went on behind the scene, but for most or all of them being in on it is highly unlikely" answered Jiraiya "I'm going to look into it as soon as I can, but at the moment finding Orochimaru and threats from the other villages is more important right now"

"I'll launch an investigation into it" said the dynamo

"Good to know, but now lets move on to what is to be done with Naruto" said Hiruzen

"If needed I'll take Naruto to the capital to grow up there" said the dynamo "But I'm going to respect Minato's last wish and let him grow up here in his parent's home"

"But if people know who his parents are, his parent's enemies are going to come after him" said Hiruzen

"I own a apartment complex nearby where Naruto can safely grow up" said Jiraiya

"I also want Kakashi Hakate to watch over him, I know there are people who are going to try to take their anger on Naruto no matter what we say" said the dynamo "But I want to know what are you going to do for Naruto Jiraiya, you are his godfather after all"

"As much as I'd like to take care of him, I'm terrible with young kids and babies" answered Jiraiya "I'll send him some money each month separate from the orphan's allowance he'll get until he become a ninja, after that I'll teach him what Minato would have taught him"

"And how much is that again?" asked the daimyo "For some reason the amount of money orphans get has gone down for some odd reason from what my men have told me"

"I wasn't aware it had gone down, how much has it dropped daimyo-sama?" asked Hiruzen

"By over forty percent" answered the daimyo angerly "And I can imagine where a good number of those orphans wind up going, am I right DANZO"

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Danzo

"Don't lie to me, I'm aware of Root and it's illegal activities Danzo and I am ordering you to stop whatever plans you might have and shut Root down immediately or I will have you and your men killed for high treason"

Danzo knew he was done for as the daimyo had more resources and men than he did and could easily take out him and his Root with little trouble. So he bowed his head and backed out of the room

"Now that is taken care of


	2. Idea 2

?

Hiruzen was not having a good day. First Minato told him that his secrete wife Kushina Uzumaki (Hiruzen knew this of course as he was the one who officiated the wedding in the first place) was due to give birth today to their son Naruto, that in it of itself wasn't the problem but the risk of the nine tailed fox sealed away inside Kushina breaking free while she gave birth was

Minato assured Hiruzen that even if the fox got free, they weren't in danger of it attacking them due to both him and Kushina befriending the great fox after a few years of trying. In fact Minato told him that the fox took a instant uncle mentality towards Naruto once he became aware of him, why they didn't understand but weren't complaining

Once Kushina started having contractions Minato immediately took her and a large number of ANBU with them to a secluded and secrete location where Kushina could give birth safely

Well it didn't help as somehow the kyuubi escaped and attacked the village in a dark rage, Hiruzen took note that the kyuubi's eyes were completely black and appeared to be in a uncontrolled frenzy

Minato appeared an hour latter atop of the boss toad and managed to stop the kyuubi's attack at the cost of his own life. Hiruzen found Kushina holding a crying Naruto in her arms when he arrived and found that while seriously weak was still alive and conscious

"Kushina are you going to alright?" asked a worried Hiruzen as he approached her

"I'm not sure" replied Kushina as she breathed heavily "I can promise you that I don't want to leave Naruto alone in the world and in a place where people are going to hate him for something that he had no say in"

"Tsunade should be here soon, I got word that she was spotted nearby shortly after the kyuubi appeared and started attacking" said Hiruzen

"Curse that masked man, he was the one who ripped the kyuubi from me and forced him to attack the village" said Kushina with venom "Minato did his best to stop him from doing so, but he was somehow able to become intangible temporarily and avoid getting hit. That's all I saw before they headed deeper into the woods to continue their fight"

"Was there anything else notable about the man that might help us find him?" asked Hiruzen

"All I can tell you is that he has at least one sharingan eye that I saw behind the orange spiral mask he was wearing" replied Kushina

Just then Tsunade appeared and began tending to Kushina

"Well how is she?" asked Hiruzen

"Well Kushina the good news is that you'll live, but the only way you'll be able to use chakra after this is if you come with me as I'm the only person who knows how to repair this much damage to a person's chakra system" said Tsunade

"Will I be able to take Naruto with me?" asked Kushina

"Due to him having the kyuubi sealed into him, he wont be able to go very far from the village until he becomes a ninja" said Hiruzen "And knowing Tsunade, she isn't going to be willing to stay very long in the village"

"You're right about that sensei" said Tsunade "This place holds to many bad memories for me, but for you Kushina I'll stay just long enough for you to beast feed Naruto before we leave if you want to be able to fully recover"

Kushina sighed and said "Fine, but I want Naruto to know who I am, so we are going to see him at least for his birthday and the holidays am I understood?"

"I can live with that, and if we're nearby then Naruto can come see you till we leave again" said Tsunade

"But Naruto will still need someone to watch over him while I'm away, the threat of my retribution for anyone who harms my son while I'm around isn't going to keep everyone from hurting him for having the kyuubi sealed into him" said Kushina

"I'll have Kakashi keep an eye on him as make sure Jiraiya does his duty as his godfather" said Hiruzen "But first lets get you to the hospital so Tsunade can make it so that you can at least move under your own power while tend to the village"

"I take it you're going to inform the council that Naruto has the kyuubi sealed into him?" asked Kushina

"Yes, and after I get their reactions I'll tell them that you're his mother and are still very much alive, that should shut them up and make them think twice before doing anything harmful to Naruto" answered Hirzuen

"Sensei you should know that as I made my way over here I heard people already talking about the kyuubi being sealed into an orphan and how they think that it's their job to finish what Minato "started"" warned Tsunade "I don't know who told them, but I'm sure it was Danzo"

"That man is not going to have my son, I'll take him with me before that happens" scowled Kushina "I don't care if they want to keep him in the village or not just because he's the container of the kyuubi"

"I can promise you that I will not let him get his hands on Naruto" assured Hiruzen "I give you my word"

"If he does, then he's going to regret it" threatened Kushina

"And I'd help you get Naruto back" promised Tsunade "You two are the only family I have left"

"Thanks" replied Kushina as she looked down at the now sleeping Naruto

"Lets get going" said Hiruzen

"Agreed" said Tsunade as she walked over and picked Kushina and Naruto up carefully and followed Hiruzen back to the village

(Line Break)

After dropping Tsunade and Kushina off at the hospital Hiruzen brought the still sleeping Naruto with him to the emergency council meeting, but not before speaking the the recently arrived Fire Daimyo who just so happened to be a distant relative of Minato from his mother's side

"So Minato is really dead?" asked the daimyo as Hiruzen came up to him

"I'm afraid so, thankfully Kushina survived" answered Hiruzen "If barely, it'll take a long time for her to fully recover and sadly she's going to have to go with Tsunade when she leaves as she's the only person who has the necessary knowledge and skill for her to fully recover"

"I see, and I take it a plan has been established for her to remain in contact with her son seeing how he now holds the kyuubi?" asked the daimyo

"Yes, they'll come around for his birthday and the holidays" answered Hiruzen "And if they're close enough, Naruto will get to see her for a short while. At least until she fully recovers, then she'll be a constant part of Naruto's life"

"Good to know, but I assume you've heard the rumor about Naruto?" replied the daimyo

"Yes, Tsunade told me when she arrived and started work on making sure Kushina survives the night" answered Hiruzen

"I'll keep my relation to Naruto to myself, but I will step in if I must" said the daimyo "He is family after all"

"Yes, Naruro is one of the few true royals in the village after all, it's a shame Uzu was wiped out as they'd be a great help in the rebuilding process" replied Hiruzen

"You think he'll unlock his bloodlines?" asked the daimyo

"Hard to say, he's both part Uchiha and Hyuga, so it's hard to say if he'll get either of their dojutsus" answered Hiruzen "I'm not even sure if he'll be able to create chakra chains like his mother can"

"Lets not forget that ability is semi random for an Uzumaki to gain, he might get one of the other abilities a Uzumaki might get instead" said the daimyo "In any case we've stalled long enough, lets get this fiasco over with"

"Agreed" replied Hiruzen with dread "I'm so not looking forward to the paperwork again, I will tell you that right now. How Minato got it done so fast is beyond me"

The Fire Daimyo laughed to himself as Minato had told him his secrete in getting the dreaded paperwork done in a incredibly fast and efficient manner, that being shadow clones or any solid clone for that matter

(Line Break)

Hiruzen and the Fire Daimyo entered the room to find the civilian side of the council gripping about how much it was going to cost to get things back to the way they were and calling out for the blood of the orphan that the kyuubi now was trapped in

The shinobi side was also upset, but only a few of them were calling for Naruto's little innocent head for something he had nothing to do with

"Lord Hokage, Daimyo I'm glad we can now sort this mess out" greeted Hiashi with a bow as he stood from his seat

"Yes I too am glad to get this mess cleaned up" agreed Hiruzen


	3. Idea 3

Naruto waited as the rest of the chunin hopefuls, besides Neji who he was facing, headed up to the observation booth just below the top of the tall walls of the arena thinking back to the night before where he had a rather odd experience while he slept

Flashback

Naruto found himself in the same sewer where he met the the kyuubi for the first time, but found a strange looking door to his right. It was as tall as the wall and made entirely of multi colored crystals, not only that but it was emanating a soothing yet incredibly powerful aura. It was so strong in fact that Naruto couldn't even sense the kyuubi's dark presence at all

"What? Where did this come from?" pondered Naruto

Naruto heard a loud grumbling come from not to far ahead and realized that he wasn't to far off from where the kyuubi was held, but he also felt a high level of confusion come from the fox for a moment

Naruto then noticed two handles appear on the door and a single straight line go down the middle, signaling that he could open it now. Naruto however didn't feel to comfortable doing so, so he instead tried to find any traps or anything else about the door that would let him find out where it came from. Seeing how out of place it was after all

Suddenly the two sides of door slid apart causing Naruto to fall forward in surprise

"I get your distrust, but if I wanted to harm you in anyway I wouldn't be overly subtle about it. Seeing how I am in no way a ninja, even if I can use some jutsus" called a voice

Naruto looked up from his position on the ground and saw that he was now looking down a hall made entirely of the same crystals as the door

"What the heck? What part of my mind is this?" asked Naruto out loud as he stood up

"Heh, that's just it, this isn't part of your mind" called the voice "This place is more akin to being my mind, as I created this place out of pure thought"

"What, then how did a door to this place end up in _my_ mind?" asked Naruto with some nervousness

"You're asking a transdimensional being how he did something?" replied the voice sarcastically

"What does transdimensional mean?" asked a highly confused Naruto

"It means I'm from a completely different reality than yours and that I travel to many different realities from across the multiverse" answered the voice

"Oh..." said Naruto who understood a little of what he heard, reading those sci-fi comics he found years ago coming in handy right about now

"Anyway why don't you come in, I assure you I'm better company than the kyuubi down the hall" called the voice

"You know about that?!" asked Naruto in alarm

"Duh, in fact I know quite a bit about the fox" answered the voice "He's not actually all that bad once you get past his anger and hate"

"Really? I find that hard to believe" retorted Naruto as he crossed his arms

"Trust me I've seen it happen plenty of times, in fact I know about the chunin exams tomorrow and that you're fighting Neji Hyuga" countered the voice "And why you want to beat his face in so badly"

"Dang, is there anything you don't know?" asked Naruto

"A lot actually, I'm only a mortal human that travels across space and time, correcting any anomalies that my superiors tell me to fix" answered the voice "But as such I have divine level power and I tend to find things out eventually"

"So you've seen the future?" asked Naruto

"Plenty of times" replied the voice

"Do I beat Neji?" asked Naruto

"I am not at liberty to tell you that" answered the voice "But I will tell you this, even if you do beat Neji you are not ready to be promoted to chunin. You lack in many of the areas needed to be promoted, not that it's entirely your fault. Also just so you know fate is what one makes it, destiny is another story however but that's for another time"

Naruto cringed at that as he was really hoping to get promoted

"I know it's not something you want to hear, but if you want I'll give you something to help you in your fight against Neji" assured the voice

"What is it?" asked Naruto

"Walk down the hall and find out" replied the voice in a deadpanned tone

Naruto resigned himself and walked down the hall, noticing that there were more doors along the way as well as passageways leading into other areas. Eventually Naruto walked into a large common room and found a signal person sitting on one of the large couches that matched the color of the entire place

"Huh, given what you told me I'd thought you'd be more impressive" noted Naruto as he looked at the man

(It's me if you haven't guessed yet)

"I may not look like much, but I've done things most mortals can only dream of" said Scribe0magic "I have the power to alter reality on a whim, within reason of course, and have done so plenty of times"

"Ok, so what is it that you wanted to give me?" asked Naruto

"I want to give you a special kunai that'll summon forth someone to help you in your fight against Neji if things get to much for you" answered Scribe0magic "Also, you should have figured this out already, anything one of your shadow clones learn you learn once they disperse"

"Oh I had no idea that they did that" said Naruto in surprise

"I did, and I've seen the results if you were to abuse them in learning the things that you really should know by now" said Scribe0magic "But it's to late to put that training method into effect now, the last stage of the exams is tomorrow"

"Can't you stop time long enough for me to catch up with my shadow clones?" asked Naruto

"Sorry, but no" replied Scribe0magic "Be lucky I'm helping you in the first place"

"Darn it, is there anything more you can do to help me?" begged Naruto "I really don't want to mess this up"

"Errr well I can check for any bloodlines you might have and unlock them for you, and I suggest trying to understand the kyuubi and how being sealed away in three different people for so many years effected him" answered Scribe0magic

"Wait, I'm not the first person the fox was sealed into?" asked Naruto in shock

"No, the wife of the First Hokage was the first person, the second person I'm not going to say right now, which leaves you as the third person the fox has been sealed into" answered Scribe0magic "And neither one of the two that came before you treated the fox like another living being, just a monster and/or power source"

"Oh... I had no idea" said Naruto with some sympathy for the fox as most of his life he was treated like a monster or demon

"Don't try giving him pity, he's not going to like that" advised Scribe0magic "And don't expect him to be nice right away, give it some time and he'll come around eventually"

"The fox is a guy?" asked Naruto "I kinda wondered about that after I learned I had the fox sealed inside me"

"Yes the fox is male, of course there have been realities were the fox was female" answered Scribe0magic "Not to mention there are at least two where she was also your mother that I know of"

Naruto's eyes go wide at that

"Knew you'd react like that" said Scribe0magic "But yes there are realities where the fox is one of your parents, I'll spare you the headache wont go into details about those worlds"

"Ok good, but yeah could you check to see if I do have any bloodlines?" asked Naruto

"Well of course I will" replied Scribe0magic as he raised his hands and quickly lowered them with a strange energy coming off of them as he did so

"What was that?" asked Naruto

"Magic, it's the bases for most of the different powers one could have, chakra included among them" explained Scribe0magic "And no you can't learn how to use it as magic like mine does not exist in your world. Besides chakara mimics just about everything magic can do anyway, so there isn't any point in trying to learn how to use it in the first place"

"Woah, I had no idea that was the case" said Naruto

"And you shouldn't, so don't go talking about it" warned Scribe0magic

"Alright I promise not to tell anyone" replied Naruto "Now can you tell me if I have any bloodlines or not?"

"The only bloodlines you naturally have is a passive one that grants you a stronger life force, enhanced healing, larger chakra reserves and a longer life span" answered Scribe0magic "But if you work hard enough you might unlock a special power that appears occasionally from it"

"What power?" asked Naruto egarly

"Chakra Chains, but you are lacking the skill necessary to even begin trying to learn it" answered Scribe0magic "And that skill is Fuinjutsu, or the sealing arts, it's the hardest shinobi skill to learn out of all of them"

"Oh man! If that's the case then I'll never be able to unlock them!" cried Naruto

"Ha! Kid the sealing arts are in your blood, even I have a hard time with most seals. They're just not my forte. But that's not to say I'm hopeless with seals, I can make certain seals given enough time. Beyond that though forget it"

"Really? Is there anyone who might help me with leaning that?" asked Naruto

"The super pervert Jiraiya is a seal master and was the one who taught the forth everything he knew, so he'd be your best bet. Otherwise ask Hiruzen if he'd help you" answered Scribe0magic with a frown

"What's with the frown?" asked Naruto

"I know something about both Jiraiya _and_ Kakashi that makes me rather upset with them" answered Scribe0magic "But that's for another time, take this crystal kunai and if the going gets to much toss it and the help I told you about will appear"

"Will that be you?" asked Naruto

"No, I think summoning up someone who can easily go toe to toe with powerful divine beings is a bit overkill" answered Scribe0magic with a chuckle "No the person that kunai will summon is a surprise from an alternate version of your world, so just wait and see who it is"

Naruto just stayed quite thinking about how things might go if this guy was summoned to help him fight Neji, and each time things just go a bit crazy because of it

"Well Naruto I'll be keeping a eye out tomorrow along with some friends of mine, we'll be routing for you. Even if you don't get promoted we'll still be proud of you" said Scribe0magic "Don't forget, try to see things from the kyuubi's perspective and understand why he's the way he is"

"Alright, thanks" said Naruto as he grabbed the crystal kunai and headed back the way he came

"Don't mention it, and just so you know that kunai will appear on your night stand" said Scribe0magic "Oh and head straight to the stadium after you eat, don't take any shortcuts what so ever or you might end up late and that reflects badly on you"

"Oh thanks for the warning" called Naruto as he walked off

"The village is in for a treat along with Naruto" smirked Scribe0magic "They have no idea what's in store for them"

Flashback End

"Alright the first match of the Chunin Exams between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga will now begin" called Genma Shiranui a chunin with a bandanna and a senbon needle in his mouth

"What happened to the other guy?" asked Naruto

"He couldn't make it" replied Genma

"Oh" said Naruto

"You should give up now, fate has chosen me as the victor" said Neji

"I met someone who can contest that last night actually" replied Naruto with a shrug "I mean he wasn't at liberty to tell me who would win, but he's seen the future numerous times before and knows how it'll end. Plus he mentioned something interesting about fate; something along the lines of fate is what you make it, not the other way around"

"There is no one like that" remarked Neji "You're just making that up to try to cover up your denial"

Suddenly a large dark cloud appeared in the sky before a loud crack of lightning and thunder erupted before a voice called out "Actually he's not lying I really did tell him that, and I _really_ don't like being called a figment of someone's imagination"

The dark cloud then dissipated leaving a stunned audience behind

"See Neji that guy knows about fate, not you" said Naruto smugly

Neji wasn't too pleased with the fact that a clearly higher power negated his speech on fate and had spoken to Naruto of all people _last_ night

Neji quickly moved in to prove his point, but not before Naruto summoned up five shadow clones to help him out in engaging the Hyuga prodigy

Naruto quickly found out that engaging Neji in close combat was a very bad idea and quickly backed off, but not before throwing a large number of kunai and shuriken at Neji

Neji just scoffed at the attempt to hurt him and easily avoided the poorly aimed weapons before moving in to keep up the pressure

Naruto saw this and created a large number of clones to slow Neji down as well as learn how to avoid getting hit in the first place if possible, seeing how he now knew the secrete of the shadow clone

The people in the stands noticed that Naruto's clones were slowly learning how to avoid getting hit by Neji's attacks, only the ninjas who knew the shadow clone jutsu knew why that was and were surprised that Naruto has manage to figure it out. Or whoever he spoke with last night told him about it, which was another thing. Who was it that Naruto spoke to last night and what did they want with him

Neji was getting more and more frustrated as Naruto and his clones were beginning to avoid his attacks, so he started moving faster and hitting harder aiming to take down the real Naruto as fast as possible. However Shadow Clones look just like the original to the Byakugan, so it was hard to figure out where the real Naruto was

Naruto on his end was not having a good time, he quickly saw that his skill level wasn't up to par as he thought it was and if it wasn't for his shadow clones he would have lost long ago to Kiba. This left a sour taste in his mouth as he knew where a lot of his problems came from, Kakashi not training him like he should have and focusing way more on Sasuke than either him or Sakura

Neji suddenly got lucky and nailed Naruto all along his right arm, closing all the chakra points in it before Naruto was able to leap away from him

"Ga! Damn it!" growled Naruto angerly "Stupid Kakashi Sensei not teaching me _anything_ but the tree climbing exercise, and that wasn't even until after encountering Zabuza"

This got a immediate reaction from a lot of people as they could see that Naruto wasn't lying about his statement, and a lot of the ninjas were very displeased. Especially Hiruzen who ordered one of his men to bring Kakashi to the stadium immediately, no matter what he was doing at the time

The others didn't care so much as they felt that it meant that Naruto would most likely die at some point if he was left weak

"Give up, clearly fate has chosen me to win, whether or not you were told otherwise" advised Neji with an air of superiority

"I'm not done yet" said Naruto as he pulled out the crystal kunai and threw it right at Neji

Neji easily jumped back away from the odd kunai, but no one was prepared for what happened when it landed on the ground

A massive sealing matrix appeared on the ground, centered on where the kunai landed before the voice from before cries with awe inspiring power "Transdimensional Summoning!"

Suddenly a simply massive pillar of powerful blue fire erupted from the where the kunai was. As the flames began to die down everyone saw that they began to take a humanoid shape, however much to everyone's shock five long tails of fire sprouted out from the back and two long ears sprang up from the side of the head

As the fire died down even further it revealed a five fox tailed, fox eared Naruto Uzumaki standing there wearing nothing but a pair of gray sweatpants with orange trim, black ninja sandals a black Kohona headband on his forehead with a frown on his face. Not to mention a highly complex seal on his navel and a very muscular body

Everyone was in stunned silence as they completely didn't expect this to happen

"Well what do we have here? Neji Hyuga fighting against this world's me in the Chunin Exam" said the part kitsune Naruto as he looked around before he let out a laugh "Heh, well looks like I'm tagging in, shame really cuz I'm no push over. Unlike my counterpart here I wasn't left alone to fend for myself as the threat my comatose mother waking up and raising hell upon those who mistreated or neglected me helped me out in more ways than one"

That statement stunned everyone, especially the ninja who knew who Naruto's mother was as they knew that the threat she posed for their well being for mistreating Naruto

"I don't see how your mother could..." started Neji

"My mother is the Red Hot Blooded Habenaro Kushina Uzumaki" cut in the part kitsune Naruto "And right after my Chunin Exams I left with my godfather to go get her from my godmother who was watching over her outside of the village as she didn't trust anyone to take care of my mother but her"

Neji's eyes go a bit wide as he heard about Kushina before

"Uh why did you go out looking for her?" asked Naruto

"Oh, nothing much" replied the part kitsune Naruto as he picked at one of his claws "Just so that she could be the Fifth Hokage is all, I mean my godparents were also candidates for the job, but neither of them were going to take the hat anyway. Unlike mom as it was her dream to become Hokage, much like how it's mine"

Jiraiya, who came to the stadium the moment he noticed the large pillar of blue fire heard every word the part kitsune Naruto said and paled horribly as he knew that Kushina was going to kick his ass when he sees her in the next life for abandoning her son. Of course the combination of not being there when the fox attacked, not being good with young children or babies, and all the grief he still has kept him from helping Naruto out like he should have

"Enough talking though, it's time to end this" said the part kitsune Naruto as he moved into a Gentle Fist stance, correctly

"What the?" said Naruto in confusion as he quickly backed off, sensing that it would be best to move away from his counterpart

"How dare you defile my clan!" cried Neji as he rushed in to attack the part kitsune Naruto in a rage

Of course it didn't end very well for Neji as he quickly found his strikes being countered and blocked while taking a few hits in return. But there was one thing he did notice, while this Naruto did know the Gentle Fist quite well he didn't hit the chakra points correctly in order to close most of the time. Of course getting jabbed by his claws made up for that

Neji quickly preformed a Eight Trigrams: Rotation to knock his opponent away and get some breathing room

"Oh wow that hurt" said the part kitsune Naruto sarcastically as he stood up from the ground, barely scathed by the move

"Here let me show you how to properly utilize that move" said the part kitsune Naruto as he moved very very fast into Neji's guard and cried "Eight Trigrams: Whirlpool!"

The part kitsune Naruto began spinning very very fast as he sent out pure water chakra out and caught Neji in the vortex before flinging him off to the other side of the stadium

"You know, if your clan learned to add elemental chakra to their attacks they'd become even more powerful and respected" said the part kitsune Naruto "I mean Lord Hiashi told me that it was a wonderful idea and supports my endeavors in adding elemental chakra to the Gentle Fist"

"Woah, how'd did you do that?" asked Naruto in surprise

"Well helping to save Hinata from that idiotic Kumo nin who ruined the treaty signing by attempting to kidnap her is a start" answered the part kitsune Naruto "I mean we just learned that he acted alone and not with A's approval at all"

"Wait... what?" asked Naruto in confusion "I never heard about that"

"Well why the hell do you think Neji is the way he is?" asked the part kitsune Naruto before ranting "His father was killed in place of Hiashi, even though Hiashi was more than willing to die to keep the peace. Of course in my world some now dead idiots on the elder council killed Hizashi to appease Kumo's demands, but those demands weren't even legit as we discovered recently A never sent or approved of those demands in the first place. If that's the case in your world or not, I have no idea"

"


	4. Idea 4

?

Seven year old Naruto Uzumaki wasn't having a good day, like most of the time sadly. Why? Well because of the fox sealed into his gut and most of the villagers thinking he's the fox reborn and not simply the container

Naruto of course found that secrete out the night he was literately thrown out of the orphanage on his fourth birthday, from the third floor, into a drunken crowd who proceeded to beat the shit out of Naruto until Hiruzen arrived with Naruto's private ANBU guard and had the drunks and the head of the orphanage arrested

The first meeting between Naruto and Kurama was interesting to say the least

 _Flashback_

"Uh? Where am I?" pondered Naruto when he awoke and found himself in a sewer

"Deep within your mind yelp" responded a deep menacing voice from the darkness

"Who's there?" cried Naruro "And what do you mean inside my mind?"

"Move forward and all will be explained" answered the voice

Naruto tentatively moved forward and trudged threw the murky water until he came upon a large room that had a large golden gate bisecting it in half

"Huh? What's that gate doing here?" pondered Naruto

"It's what keeps me locked away" answered the voice from behind the bars "It's my 'punishment' for attacking your village four years ago"

"Huh? Attacked the village?" Naruto asked himself "The only thing I know that attacked the village four years ago was the Kyuubi, but the Fourth Hokage killed it"

"Uh no, he didn't" corrected the voice "He sealed it away, much to the fox's annoyance and dismay"

"How do you know?" asked Naruto

"Because, I am the fox" answered the voice as Kurama stepped forward into the light with a look of sorrow and guilt on his face "I had no intention of attacking the village that night, but a rouge Uchiha took control of my mind and forced me to. The fourth broke the man's control over me, but due to the intense rage he put me in I wasn't able to stop myself until the fourth started sealing me away"

Naruto was shocked and terrified when the Kyuubi showed itself, but when he heard it was forced to attack he became a bit suspicious

"How do I know you're not lying?" demanded Naruto "A ton of people have lied to me before, how do I know you're not doing the same?"

"What would I gain from lying to you?" replied Kurama with a frown "I'm sealed inside of you with no way out, nothing I do is going to change that"

"Why me?" asked Naruto

"How could he ask someone to do something that he wouldn't do himself?" answered Kurama

"I don't understand" said Naruto

"The Forth Hokage was your father, he couldn't ask another family to give up their own child to seal me into if he couldn't do the same" clarified Kurama "I don't blame the man, but I really don't like the First Hokage for what he did to me and my eight other siblings"

"What he do?" asked Naruro

"His wife sealed me into herself while her husband handed out my siblings out like party favors to other villages" answered Kurama "Treating us like cattle, it's insulting"

"Wait, I'm not the first person you were sealed into?" asked Naruto in confusion

"You're taking this rather well" noted Kurama before continuing "But yes there were two others that I was sealed into before you"

"Who was second?" asked Naruto "You said that the First Hokage's wife was first the first person you were sealed into, so who came before me?"

"Your mother" answered Kurama "She wasn't much of an improvement mainly due to the fact her seal was exactly like the previous one, which was incredibly painful and dull"

"What happened to her?" asked Naruto

"She sacrificed herself along with your father to protect you when I tried to stop them from sealing me away as I was still rather enraged at the time" answered Kurama with guilt

"So it's your fault my parents are gone?!" asked Naruto with some anger

"Not intentionally, if you want to blame someone blame the rouge Uchiha that took control of me and put me in a blind rage" answered Kurama

"Well... what now?" asked Naruto after about ten minutes of awkward silence

"I could teach you a few things to help make up for how things have been going for you" offered Kurama "But if you agree I suggest hiding your true power until you become a ninja"

"What could you teach me?" asked Naruto

"Fuinjutsu, for one" answered Kurama "Even though a seal is what keeps me locked away, it doesn't mean I don't know my way around seals. Not to mention it's the hardest ninja skill to learn, so it's best to start young"

"Is there anything else?" asked Naruto

"Not until you start in the academy" answered Kurama "After that I'll tell you what else I can teach you"

"Poodoo" whined Naruto

"Heh, if you do well enough I'll tell you my name" said Kurama

Naruto grumbled a bit before agreeing

"Oh I should mention that for you to return to the waking world just think about it and you will, same goes for coming back here but do that when asleep or things might go awry" said Kurama

"Ok" replied Naruto before focusing on waking up

 _Flashback End_

After finding out about the fox sealed into him Naruto decided to keep it to himself and not worry anyone. Naruto however made a passing interest in fuinjutsu a few days afterwords to Hiruzen to gauge his reaction

Hiruzen was taken aback a little but encouraged Naruto's interest by giving him introductory books on the art to start him on that path

It didn't take long for Naruto to find that fuinjutsu was actually really easy for him to learn and had successfully made his first seal within the month. It was a storage seal

As Naruto was walking along he heard an elderly voice call out "Why hello there young one, will you come here for a moment?"

Naruro looked over to where he heard the voice and saw an old man sitting in the shade of a small shack. The strange thing was the old man looked older than Hiruzen and dressed in long robes

"Who are you?" asked Naruto with a good level of suspicion

"You may call me Ramuh" answered Ramuh

"Ramuh?!" cried Kurama over the telepathic bond the two had "He's one of the great summons! What could he want?!"

"That's an odd name for someone" noted Naruto

"It's from a time long since gone" said Rumah with a smile "But tell me what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" answered Naruto

"Ah, an Uzumaki you say?" replied Rumah "Tell me do you know anything about that name?"

"What's it to you?" asked Naruto

"Would you believe me if I said you belonged to a very important clan?" asked Rumah

Naruto stiffened at this

"Ah I see you know at least some things about your clan" said Rumah "And that you don't trust me either"

"Why should I?" asked Naruto

"I am one of the ancient prime summons from an age long before the Sage of the Six Paths was even born child" explained Rumah "And I've seen how this village has treated you for all of your life, and I must say I'm disgusted by it"

"Are you really one of the ancient summons?" asked Naruto

"Your little furry friend knows it to be true, didn't he tell you as such?" replied Rumah

"Yeah, but I wasn't paying attention" answered Naruto

"You should listen to him more" said Rumah "Not everything he says is lies and trickery"

"I don't doubt that honestly" said Naruto "It's been about three years since I first met him and he hasn't really lied to me about anything so far. But what is it that you want from me?"

"I want to help you child reach your potential" answered Rumah

"How?" asked Naruto

"By giving you the ability to summon me in battle" answered Ramuh "Of course not me personally, more of a personification of my power based off yours"

"Wont that prevent me from signing any summoning contracts in the future?" asked Naruto

"Nope, being a summoner doesn't' interfere with most summoning contracts" answered Rumah "Only a few are picky about it, but they're few and far in between"

"Ok, so besides being able to summon you is there anything else I'd gain?" asked Naruto

"Being able to cast magic alongside using jutsus for one" answered Rumah "In fact if the fact that the prime wind summons weren't so dangerous and/or chaotic I'd make it so that you can summon one of them as your elemental affinity is wind, which is strong against lightning"

"Huh, I didn't know that" said Naruto

"You are in the academy right?" asked Rumah

"Yeah, but only Iruka sensei actually teaches me, the rest send me out of class almost everyday for practically everything in the book" answered Naruto "So I barely learn a thing"

"I see" said Rumah who got a rather dark look on his face "I am renown for my wisdom and intelligence as well as a patron of education, so I will help you keep up with your class by teaching you a special jutsu"

"You know how to use jutsus?" asked Naruto

"Quite a few actually, mostly lighting jutsus of course. I am the Astral of Lightning after all" chuckled Rumah "The jutsu I'm referring to however is the Shadow Clone Jutsu"

"But I stink at making clones" said Naruto

"You're overcharging them" said Rumah "Next time try making as many as possible and see how it works. But the Shadow Clone Jutsu isn't an illusion as it makes solid clones that transfer any knowledge they gain back to you, hence the much higher chakra cost"

"Woah that's amazing!" said Naruto

"Yes, but here's a bit of advise" said Rumah "Deception is a ninja's greatest weapon, it's much better for people to underestimate you over being known for something. That way it's harder for people to find ways to counter you and take you down to capture or kill you"

"So you're saying I shouldn't show off what I can do while I'm in the academy?" asked Naruto "And wait until I'm a ninja to start showing people my real strength?"

"You can show those you trust you're real power if you want, but yes that is what I mean" answered Rumah

"Cool, but if how would I summon you?" asked Naruto

"With this" said Rumah as he tossed Naruto the staff he had (It's the one from FFXV) "Channel a bit of chakra into that and it'll become bound to you and you'll also gain an affinity towards lightning jutsu. Not to mention you'll gain the power to cast magic"

"How do I learn that?" asked Naruto

"It'll come natural to you the more you practice, but for the most part it's like training your elemental affinity" answered Rumah "At first the magic you'll be able to cast wont be very powerful, but in time and you prove yourself to me and I'll let you use my special ability Judgment Bolt"

"I've heard about it a little, how powerful is it?" asked Naruto

"Devastating" answered Rumah "And not something to take lightly, it does enough power to take out the fox in your gut with one good hit. Problem is that the build up is a little slow so it can be hard to get a direct hit in, but the explosion afterwords more than makes up for it"

"And I'll be able to use that someday?" asked Naruto in awe

"A weaker version yes" answered Rumah "Remember, that's if I used it not one of my summoners"

"How many others can summon you?" asked Naruto

"Not very many" answered Rumah "None of them being part of a ninja village either, that's more of some of the others' thing. Not mine"

"Is it hard to spot another summoner?" asked Naruto

"A summoner has a staff or a weapon based on the summon who granted them their power, but usually a summoner uses a staff of some sort" answered Ramuh "It's how they're able to summon in the first place, and replacing it can be rather difficult"

"So if I lost the staff I wouldn't be able to summon you?" asked Naruto

"Correct, you'll still be able to cast magic, but it's not going to be as strong" answered Rumah "Luckily the one I'm going to give you is special as you can summon it to your hand no matter what as well as dismiss it to hide it from others. Of course it makes for a good weapon in a tight spot as well"

"So no matter what any magic I'd cast wont become weaker?" asked Naruto

"For the most part yes, however if the staff is somehow destroyed it'll take sometime before it reforms and you'll be able to summon it forth again and in the mean time your magic _and_ jutsus will be much weaker until then" answered Rumah "The staff is bound to both energies so if it's destroyed it will severely weaken you as it reforms, but you can hold the process off until you go to sleep and not weaken yourself in a dangerous situation"

"Will I be able to summon anyone else at some point, or just you?" asked Naruto

"If you prove yourself to the others then yes you'll gain the power to summon avatars of them as well" answered Rumah "Of course there are a few where there are more than one of them, like Ifirt, Shiva and especially Bahumut"

"Well that's everything I wanted to know, so I guess I accept your offer" said Naruto

"Very well" smiled Rumah "Now channel your chakra into the staff and you'll gain the power to summon an avatar of my power, of course right now it wont be very strong at all. So you're going to have to train very hard and by the time you become a ninja in a few years it'll be battle ready"

"Thank you so much" said Naruto with a smile as he did as he was told and channeled his chakra into the staff

As he did Naruto felt his chakra get drained heavily by the staff while at the same time rush back to him with greater intensity

"Oh I should mention your reflexes should become heightened due to this, and if trained properly you'll become as quick as lightning in both speed and agility" said Rumah

"Isn't speed and agility the same thing?" asked Naruto

"Speed is how fast you move, agility is how fast you react to something and how well coordinated you are" clarified Rumah

"Sweet so it'll become really hard for me to get hit?" asked Naruto

"Eventually, only those with a jutsu like the Flying Thunder God or the Raikage's famous lightning jutsu could catch you" answered Rumah

"So what now?" asked Naruto after he was done channeling his chakra into the staff

"I'd tell the Hokage what happened, but make sure only he knows about this" answered Ramuh "There are those in this village that would try to take advantage of you and the power I have given you"

"I bet they'll try to make me give it to Sasuke" said Naruto with a frown

"I'm sure, and while he does have a _very_ small affinity for lightning, his mindset is not what I look for in a summoner" answered Rumah "Maybe Ifrit or one of the darker inclined of us, but not me, Shiva and definitely most Bahamuts"

"Alright, I'll go see jiji" said Naruto

"Good, and you really should tell him about your interactions with the Kyuubi" said Rumah

"You wouldn't know his real name by any chance?" asked Naruto

"I do, but I'm not telling" smiled Rumah cheekily "Now run along, I need to get going. I have a lot to do back home"

"Alright see you!" cried Naruto as he ran off, dispersing his new staff as he ran

"Don't worry Naruto, we'll see each other again before you know it" smiled Rumah before he vanished from sight

 **Let me tell you the difference between magic and jutsu and how they work as I know people are going to ask about it. Fundamentally they're the same, both use hand gestures to create an effect. However the they are different from each other, so you can't use the gestures for say the Fireball spell to preform the Fireball Jutsu**

 **Now while everyone has both mana and chakra as both flow alongside each other, most of the time one over rides the other making so that they either can cast magic or use jutsu. That's not to say a ninja can't learn some magic or a mage or other spell caster use jutsu, it's just not going to be as effective. There are those however who can use both effectively, most cases being ninjas who gained the power to summon one of the various astrals, aeons, espers, eidolons, etc...**

 **Those summons being primarily Rumah, Shiva, Ifirt, Bahumut, Valafor, Ixion, Belias, Ultima, Alexander, among others. Think the summons from Final Fantasy X, XII and XV for the most part, others from the other games are there as well so don't worry about that**


	5. Idea 5

?

We all know that the Uzumaki clan was cousins with the Senju clan, but what if Minato was part of an actuall clan and that the Namazaki clan had the same relation to the Uchiha clan and even had the Sharingan to boot? How would that change things for Naruto and the rest of the narrative? Let's find out

In the village of Kohona the council was meeting with the recently reinstated Third Hokage Hiruzen Saratobi after the Nine Tailed Demon Fox appeared suddenly and attacked the village. Taking the Forth Hokage to sacrifice himself to seal it away into a new born baby

People were calling for the death of the child, not knowing that he was the son of Minato Namazaki and Kushina Uzumaki, as Danzo spread the rumor that Naruto was just some random child Minato found to use to seal the fox away

Hiruzen was very displeased by this as he knew Danzo wanted Naruto to turn him into a unfeeling weapon, but he swore to do everything to keep that from happening

"Lord Third we must use the chance the Forth gave us and kill the fox now that it is weakened!" cried one of the civilian counselors

"No, Minato wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero" said Hiruzen with a hard edge to his voice

"Why?" demanded the counselor

"Because Naruto is his and Kushina's son, not some random orphan like you've been led to believe" snapped Hiruzen "Which means Naruto will be raised by his fellow Namazakis"

"We will gladly honor Minato's wish" said Zap Namazaki, the recently appointed head of the clan after Minato's death "Anyone can see that Naruto hails from our clan with his sun kissed blond hair and most likely blue eyes"

"But what about Minato's enemies?" asked the head of one of the lesser clans, and was in Danzo's pocket

"Minato wasn't the only Namazaki to die in the attack, so it wont be hard to hide who his father was" said Zap "I'm really interested in seeing if Naruto will have the same prodigy level of skill with seals like his parents did as he's part Uzumaki after all"

"As you can see Naruto will be in good hands" said Hiruzen "And don't forget that the Namazakis have the Sharingan along with the Uchihas, so if anything goes wrong they can get the situation under control quickly"

"The Hyuga will also gladly help watch over Naruto" offered Hiashi "It's the least we can do, both Mianto and Kushina were a very good friends of mine and my wife and neither of us can stand by and not help care for their son"

"Is that everything concerning Naruto?" asked Hiruzen "I dearly hope so, there are more pressing matters to attend to. Like creating a budget for the repairs and planning the mass funeral for those who died in the attack"

That sombered up the counsel


	6. The Lie Chapter 1

**The Lie**

 **This story starts right after Wave as Team 7 heads back to Kohona at a semi slow pace due to Kakashi thinking about some important things that have been going on for a very long time. But while in deep thought Team 7 comes across someone of great importance who will rock Kohona to its foundations when she learns of a massive lie she was told twelve years ago**

 **I've taken some liberties on certain bits of lore, but hey this is a fanfiction after all so I can get away with it ;P**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Team 7 was making their way back to Kohona after a very difficult mission in Wave. One that was meant to be a simple C ranked mission, but turned into an dangerous A rank mission incredibly fast when Zabuza appeared for their client's head

Kakashi was glad that everyone made it out alive and that things were looking up for the people of Wave. The only problem he had was that Sasuke had unlocked his Sharingan and had been demanding him to show him even more jutsus to him, more than what the council forced him to teach away from Sakura and his former sensei's son Naruto

Kakashi was well aware of who Naruto was and hated not being able to help the boy as he grew up, but again the council forbade him from doing so. Of course during his time in ANBU he watched over Naruto as Inu and saved his life numerous times

Note here it's mostly the civilian council that was giving him grief, not many on the shinobi side did thank Kami

Kakashi was happy to have Naruto be part of his team and had planned on utilizing the fact that he was now Naruto's sensei to help the boy reach his full potential. But again the civilian council got in his way and ordered him to focus primarily on Sasuke and teach him all the jutsus he wanted to learn

Kakashi was very displeased as it went against everything he stood for, but there wasn't anything he could do. After Minato died the civilian council took the short lapse between Minato's death and Hiruzen taking back the mantle of Third Hokage they managed to wrench a large amount of power away from Hiruzen with help of the Fire Diyamo

The only good thing Kakashi could think of about the situation was the fact that Jiraiya, Naruto's godfather, was the one who gave Naruto his stipend as well as many if not all his gifts over the years, not to mention being the owner of the apartment complex Naruto lived at

Kakashi knew something had to change, his team was going to fall apart at some point due to Sasuke's lust for enough power to kill Itachi for killing the rest of Uchihas. If only he knew that there was one Uchiha left, even if a few generations were in the way of him being considered being part of that clan

Kakashi was glad to have been finally able to teach his team something practical and useful in their careers as ninja, even if it was just the tree climbing chakra control exercise. Doing nothing but teamwork drills before giving Sasuke secrete one on one was not conductive to the teams growth at all, seeing how they failed almost all the time

The only thing Kakashi could think of was to secretly give Naruto scrolls on what he wanted him to learn, he already divulged the secrete of the Shadow Clone Jutsu to him and told him how useful it is in learning things at a far faster rate than normal shinobi and how he was the only one who could utilize the jutu in such a way due to his naturally massive chakra reserves, after Naruto mastered the tree climbing exercise of course and telling him not to tell a soul about it

Naruto was very surprised when told about the memory transfer effect his shadow clones had, but asked why Kakashi was now helping him after spending so much time helping only Sasuke. Alone, after him and Sakura were sent home. Kakashi simply told Naruto that he honestly never wanted Sasuke, but the civilian council has been making his life hell and forcing him to teach their golden boy everything he wanted to learn. Kakashi also asked how Naruto knew about the private lessons he was giving Sasuke

Naruto swore at this, but was grateful that Kakashi was being honest with him about the situation and said that he had seen Kakashi teaching Sasuke stuff that he hadn't taught Sakura or him openly and thought Kakashi was showing favoritism or something to Sasuke and was honestly happy that it wasn't the case

Kakashi was taken out of his mussing when he heard Sakura call out very loudly "Hey! Isn't that Lady Tsunade up ahead!?"

Kakashi quickly looked up and saw that indeed Lady Tsunade was walking with Shizune not to far ahead of them

Sakura's loud voice caused the two to stop and turn around and look at Team 7. Their eyes locking onto Naruto very quickly and going very wide

"Hey blondie, what's your name?" asked a very guarded Tsunade

"Naruto Uzumaki!" called Naruto with pride "And I'm going to be the greatest Hokage ever!"

Tsunade's face took a look of pure rage and she demanded "Kakashi a word, Shizune stay here and keep an eye on these genin"

Kakashi quickly came over to the two and followed them into the woods a little bit while Shizune kept an eye on a flabbergasted Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto

(Line Break)

"Alright, start talking" ordered Tsunade "Who's the brat, I was told my grandson died twelve years ago, so how is it someone is claiming to be him?"

Kakashi was surprised at the reason why Tsunade never showed up to take care of Naruto and told her that Naruto hadn't died that night and the boy they just saw was indeed her grandson. Kakashi also told her everything that the civilian council had done to hinder poor Naruto and how he barely was able to do anything up to this point in taking care of him

Kakashi told her how the civs were forcing him to teach Sasuke anything he wanted and how his ego grew now that his Sharingan awoke towards the end of the mission they were now returning home from. He also told her how Naruto was told straight up by a traitor he had the kyuubi sealed into him and how the seal seemingly slipped during the mission while fighting against a enemy ninja that had put Sasuke in a false death state, but thankfully it didn't as he checked it after Naruto was asleep latter that night

Tsunade was livid, how dare the civilian council mistreat her grandson, she stayed away and drank and gambled away her life because she thought she had no one left to care for

"Well the mistreatment of my grandson ends now" said Tsunade angerly "Does Naruto know anything about his parents, or heritage?"

"Sadly no, the reaction from the news about Naruto having the kyuubi sealed into him and his farther's enemies made it impossible to tell anyone, let alone Naruto himself, who his parents are" answered Kakashi sadly "I wish I could tell him, but it's a S class secrete"

"Well they can't stop me from telling him I'm his grandmother" said Tsunade

"Are you going to tell him when we get back?" asked Kakashi

"I have half a mind to" replied Tsunade "But I'll wait until after we get to the village before I tell him"

"Good idea, Sakura's mother is on the council and I know she'll blab about everything to her once she gets a chance" said Kakashi "I know Sakura has great potential to be either a genjutsu mistress or an amazing med nin, the only problem is she's a major fan girl after Sasuke's heart"

"I'll see what I can do to fix that, but right now I'm more worried about Naruto" said Tsunade

"I understand Lady Tsunade" said Kakashi "Lets head back, I'm sure Naruto is driving Shizune crazy right about now"

"Yes I'm sure he is" smiled Tsunade as the two started walking back to the others

(Line Break)

Oddly enough when the two came back it wasn't Naruto bothering Shizune, but Sasuke and Sakura

"Care to explain what's going on?" Kakashi asked Naruto was was standing off to the side looking annoyed and slightly embarrassed

"Shortly after you left with granny Sasuke demanded that she convince granny to teach him something, or at something along those lines. I walked away as soon as he started throwing his ego around, Sakura is sorta doing the same. She switches between begging her to teach her something and supporting Sasuke's demands" answered Naruto with a frown

"And what about you?" asked Kakashi

"While I do want to ask if they could teach me somethings, but I think I'll wait a little bit before I do" answered Naruto "The way those two are acting are not how a ninja should act, though... I really can't complain about how they're acting considering how I normally act... heheh"

"Don't worry about that Naruto" said Tsunade as she came over "I'm sure there's is something I could show you three after we reach the village"

"You know I learned in the academy that you vowed to never return to the village while Iruka Sensei taught us about all of the Hokage, it was one of the few lessons I stuck around for" said Naruto "So what changed your mind?"

"I wasn't planning on returning when your team spotted us actually" replied Tsunade "But your sensei explained that something very important that was told to me was nothing more than a massive lie, now I'm going to make those liars pay dearly for it. In fact that lie is the main reason I've been away for so many years, so you can imagine how angry I am about it"

"I'd like to see their faces when they find out that the jig is up" said Naruto with a foxlike grin

'Trust me Naruto you'll get a front row seat' thought Tsunade

"Lady Tsunade, Help!" cried Shizune when she saw her master

"Alright that's enough you two" ordered Tsunade as she stormed over to her apprentice "If you two want to learn anything from me, you'll have to wait until after we reach the village and I take care of some business that has recently come up, not to mention you have to _earn_ the right to learn _anything_ from me"

Sasuke and Sakura immediately backed off and got behind Kakashi who was standing off to the side with Naruto

The rest of the trip was spent by Naruto telling Tsunade and Shizune all about their mission to Wave, with him exaggerating his part part of the tale"

"Haku sounded like he was an amazing med nin" said Shizune "If he had lived he could have been gone far"

"Only as far as Zabuza would let him" said Naruto somberly "Haku only thought himself a tool till the end and had no dreams of his own, he only wanted to make Zabuza's dreams come true no matter what"

"That may be the case, but his idea that having someone precious that you'd do anything for to protect makes you truly strong is what all people should live by" said Tsunade "Most people of the Leaf follow that ideal, even if it's worded differently"

"You mean the Will of Fire?" asked Naruto

"Yes, and sadly for me mine has all but died" answered Tsunade with a good amount of sadness behind her words

"I'm sure you'll get it back granny" said Naruto with a grin

Tsunade only smiled thinking how only Naruto is the only person who can get away with that as she _is_ his grandmother after all, not that he knew that yet

"Naruto you baka! Stop insulting your elders!" screeched Sakura as she popped Naruto over the head, hard enough to drive him into the ground

'Well she defiantly has my strength factor, shame she's to focused on dark and gloomy to fully realize her potential' thought Tsunade who then said "It's fine Sakura, it's just Naruto's way of showing how he cares or thinks about someone"

Naruto stopped for a moment realizing that Tsunade was dead on about why he gives people and said with a smile "Wow granny, you got it in one, only jiji has figured out why so far"

Sakura and Sasuke were perplexed by this, but thought little of it and it showed on their faces and in their body language

'Jeez, this team is a real mess' thought Tsunade 'Kakashi is lucky they survived Zabuza and Haku with only minor injuries'

(Line Break)

It was two days latter that Team 7 arrived back to Kohona along with Tsunade and Shizune

The guards on duty weren't the normal two who were some of the few people who treated Naruto kindly, instead they hated Naruto with every fiber of their being and wanted him dead for having the kyuubi sealed inside him

Not that they really showed it as they were to stunned to see Tsunade return to the village looking rather furious about something

"Team 7 reporting in" said Kakashi "Let the Hokage know we'll be there to give him our report soon, and that he has some important company coming to see him"

"Hai" said one of the guards shakily as he let Team 7, Tsunade and Shizune into the village

"Well I need to speak to sensei anyway, so might as well join you to the tower" said Tsunade with a sigh "I really don't want to be back in the village, but the business I need to take care of is far more important than my feelings towards the village"

"That's fine with me" said Kakashi "But lets get there quickly, we're drawing a crowd"

"Agreed" replied Tsunade as she took note of the awed faces of the villagers and ninjas that had noticed her return

(Line Break)

A few minutes latter and the group arrived at the Hokage's Tower and headed straight inside to Hiruzen's office

Hiruzen meanwhile was not happy, it was clear that someone had lied to Tsunade all those years ago as she never did show up after the kyuubi's attack to take care of Naruto. Who ever it was was going to lose their head, he swore it

Just as he finished that thought a rather hard knock came at the door

"Tsunade I know it's you, please come in there is much we must discuss" called Hiruzen

Tsunade opened the door angerly and stormed over to Hiruzen who looked just as upset as she was before calling out "Team 7 please wait outside, this is something private that must be discussed"

"Alright, we'll be right outside" said Kakashi

"Actually Kakashi stay, the rest of you wait outside" said Hiruzen

"Shizune keep them in line" said Tsunade as she looked at Sakura and Sasuke more so than Naruto

"I can see by the look on your face someone's head is going to roll very soon" said Hiruzen once the others left and the privacy seals were activated "I did wonder why you never showed up to take care of Naruto like I knew you would have, not to mention put the council back in line"

"Yes indeed someone is going to die for lying to me about Naruto's death" agreed Tsunade with crossed arms "But first off tell me, what's that pervert done to help?"

"He owns the apartment complex Naruto lives in, not to mention being the one who supplied him with his stipend before he became a ninja as most of the few things Naruto personally owns" answered Hiruzen "He told me after I told him about Naruto's graduation and how he now knows what he holds that he's going to come back for the Chunin Exams and teach him a few things"

"And because he's a Sannin the council can't stop him" said Kakashi

"That is correct, in fact Jiraiya plans on taking on Naruto as his apprentice if he shows him enough promise" said Hiruzen "Of course there is no doubt young Naruto will impress him enough to do so"

"Is there anyone who is on Naruto's side?" asked Tsunade

"Iruka, his academy teacher has always treated Naruto kindly" answered Hiruzen "In fact the two act like brothers sometimes. Then there's the owners of the Ichikachu Ramen Stand and some of the ninjas like the two eternal guardians who also treat Naruto like a normal human being"

"I take it Naruto eats nothing but ramen" said Tsunade "It'd explain why he's so short"

"Naruto does eat a few other things, as he has spends upwards to a month hiding in the forest around his birthday or when the villagers are particularly nasty towards him" answered Hiruzen "So he's learned how to live off the land, but ramen is one of the few things he trusts buying from any store in the village"

"I take it someone tried to poison him?" asked Tsunade

"Yes, Naruto got very ill, but shrugged off the poison within the day" answered Hirzuen "And the poison used was strong enough to kill a grown man the size of Zabuza or Killer B instantly"

"Well it's good to know Naruto is highly resistant or outright immune to poison" noted Tsunade "But do hope the person responsible payed for what they tried to pull"

"Oh trust me they did, they weren't very smart in the attempt and over thirty people, most of them young children, died because of it" answered Hiruzen "At first people tried to blame Naruto for it, but seeing how he also was effected stopped most people from taking it any further"

"Idiots" scowled Tsunade

"Oh yes they were, I was more than happy to put a Chidori in their chest for what they did" said Kakashi

"The charges brought upon them didn't mention Naruto specifically mind you, but most people figured he was the reason it happened" said Hiruzen

"By the sounds of it whoever did this owned a candy store or something along those lines" said Tsunade "For most of the victims to be young children"

"Oh yes it was, the place is now a hobby store owned by some people from the Land of Snow" answered Hiruzen "It's one of the few places Naruto goes to freely for gardening supplies, as the people there treat him like anyone else"

"Land of Snow? Didn't the dyamio get overthrown by his brother a few years back?" asked Tsunade

"That's correct, in fact I escorted the princess out of Snow and into hiding" answered Kakashi "From what I've heard she's completely dropped off the face of the world, so I have no idea how she's doing or if she's even alive still"

"I know that we're most likely are going to get a mission request to take her back home to reclaim the throne, but that is for another day" said Hiruzen "Naruto's future as a ninja is what is more important right now"

"Well I'm going to tell him I'm his grandmother and who his parents were very soon" said Tsunade "If Iwa finds out Minato was his father, they'll have to go threw me to get to him"

"If you hadn't been lied to and came to take care of Naruto his heritage would have become known then" said Hiruzen "And I know no matter how much Iwa despises Minato, they wouldn't dare incur your wrath for trying to get rid of Naruto just because who his father was"

"Very true sensei" agreed Tsunade

"Tsunade I hope you could force the council to let me teach my team the way I would like to" asked Kakashi "Nether me or Lord Hokage can get them to stop, and I know it's going to tear my team apart eventually"

"Sasuke doesn't have a seat right?" asked Tsunade

"Not really, no" answered Kakashi "He technically does, but he doesn't use it as it holds no value to him right now"

"So the only person I would have against fixing the situation is Sakura's mother, am I correct?" asked Tsunade

"That is correct" answered Kakashi

"Well seeing how I'm the head of the Senju Clan, and also represent both the Namazaki and Uzumaki seats I would have three votes to help overturn the civilian side's votes" said Tsunade

"Yes you would, if the Namazaki and Uzumaki seats still existed" said Hiruzen "The civilians convinced the Fire Dyamio that those seats were no longer needed as there there weren't any living members of those clans"

"They did what!?" roared Tsunade "I take it they lied about who Naruto really is to him then?"

"Most defiantly" replied Hiruzen with a grim nod "I tried to convince him otherwise, but he wouldn't listen to me"

"Once things are settled here I'm setting that man straight" snarled Tsunade

"Please do, the civilian side of the council have pulled the wool over his eyes long enough" agreed Hiruzen

"Ok so how are we going to do this?" asked Kakashi

"I'll call for a meeting and you Tsunade can reveal everything to everyone all at once" said Hurizen

"I suppose that would catch them all off guard, but first I'm going to give Naruto a proper check up as I'm sure he hasn't ever had one" said Tsunade

"Not really no, there's only a handful of doctors who are willing to treat Naruto at all, the rest are more than happy to just let him die from any injuries he might get" answered Hiruzen

"Lady Tsunade you know Sasuke is going to hound you to teach him something" said Kakashi "So what are you going to do about it?"

"When we have the meeting I'll tell your team that I'll teach them all some medical knowledge and go from there" answered Tsunade

"Actually there has been a well paying C ranked mission that has been sitting around because it requires a team to have a good grasp on medicine, but we can't afford to send any of the med nins we currently have as they aren't very good in hostile and dangerous situations" said Hiruzen "The client has been very patient about it and tells me they can wait for a few more months before they'll have to look elsewhere for help"

"With Naruto's knowledge of the Shadow Clone Jutsu and how great it is for learning new skills along with Sakura's booksmarts I'm sure my team can learn the required skills to perform the mission" said Kakashi "The only hiccup we might have is Sasuke, but with how competitive he tends to be I'm sure we can convince him to learn a few things"

"Sounds like a plan" said Tsunade "So what shall we tell the others?"

"Simple, within the next few days they are to attend an important council meeting, but are to tell no one about it" answered Hiruzen "And to make sure that they are dressed formally for it"

"Lord Hokage, you know the only other outfit Naruto owns is funeral cloths right?" asked Kakashi

"No, he does own a few other cloths Kakashi, he just hides them so no once can steal or ruin them" corrected Hiruzen "However he doesn't own anything fitting for a formal affair, which is very important in case a future mission calls for such attire"

"You know no one will let him shop at their store, so how will Naruto get what he needs?" asked Kakashi

"There is one tailor who will serve Naruto willingly Kakashi, he made all the cloths Naruto owns except his neon orange nightmare" answered Hiruzen "I'm not sure why Naruto hasn't gone there since he knows he's welcome there, so please find out for me"

"Who is it?" asked Kakashi

"They're located on Romand Road a few blocks away from the Hyuga Compound if you were to go towards the East Gate from the compound" answered Hiruzen "And it's called Elemental Weavings"

"Elemental Weavings, got it" said Kakshi

Once the three were done talking Team 7 was informed that they were all to attend a council meeting and wear clothing befitting for a formal affair and to tell no one about the meeting

Naruto looked a little panicked as he didn't own anything that was dress apparel, just some nice civilian cloths that he very rarely wears so no one ruins them or steals them

Hiruzen took Naruto's look and used to to order Kakashi to help Naruto to acquire the clothing he needed and that he knew where to go

Naruto had a slight look of recognition as he knew of only one tailor who readily welcomes him into their store, of course it wasn't where he got the outfit he normally wears, that he scavenged from the trash right after the owner tossed his entire stock of the neon orange cloths

 **Alright that's it for this chapter. I know there are going to be questions about this so let me explain**

 **Tsunade is Minato's mother and had him shortly after Dan died, but as she was so heartbroken after Dan's death she gave Minato up and never told anyone of their relation to each other, not even Minato. Also Dan and Shizune are part Uchiha due to wedlock, which means Minato and Naruto are as well. However Minato never unlocked the Sharingan, Dan had right before he died so no one knew he had and Shizune also has it but hides it by not using it. Naruto on the other hand technically did unlock his Sharingan, but Kurama isn't letting him have it yet as he doesn't trust Naruto not to use it against him**

 **If Naruto will gain the Rennigan or not I'm not sure, I'm planning on making a fanficion where Naruto does have it as well as some other bloodlines at some point so maybe not**


	7. The Lie Chapter 2

Kakashi was currently taking Naruto down to Elemental Weavings to get a set of formal clothing, going across the rooftops so no one would bother them

"Naruto can I ask you something?" asks Kakashi

"Depends" replied Naruto

"Naruto we all know about your skills with pranks, so why haven't you used those skills as a ninja?" asked Kakashi "If I recall you've lead large numbers of genin, chunin, jonin and even some ANBU on chases all across the village and end up evading and losing them easily, yet in training that's not the case, why?"

Naruto wasn't sure how to answer that, so remained silent

Kakashi felt that Naruto had promised himself to stop pranking after becoming a ninja, but didn't realize that those skills would transition well into his ninja career, but Kakashi was going to let Naruto figure that out on his own for now

The two soon arrived and headed inside the store

"Ah Naruto it's been awhile" greeted the store owner Hiroshi "And why in the world are you wearing such a monstrosity?"

"Hey you know I love orange!" cried Naruto

"Yes, but that shade is more suited for hunters, not ninjas" said Hiroshi with crossed arms "And where did you even find it in the first place?"

"I saw another storekeeper toss them out due to them not selling at all, so I took them and have been wearing them since" answered Naruto

"Is that why you haven't come round to get some new cloths? I'm sure you've outgrown the stuff you bought two years ago" asked Hiroshi

"Nope, they still fit" corrected Naruto "But I don't want them getting ruined or stolen so I wear this most of the time"

"Is that the only reason you wear that?" asked Hiroshi

"Well no, this outfit was great in helping me learning how to hide better after pulling a prank" answered Naruto "If I could hide in something so bright, then my stealth skills have to be good, right?"

"Yet Naruto during all of the training I've had you, Sakura and Sasuke do you're nearly as bad at hiding as Sakura is" said Kakashi "But before that it took your teacher Iruka to find you more often than not, and I'd like to know why"

"Honestly, being thought of as the "Dead Last" kinda makes everyone think that my skills are terrible, so I decided to let them keep thinking that. That way I'll catch them off guard" answered Naruto "But sometimes I forget to remember to stop holding back my skills"

"And what skills are those?" asked Kakashi

"Stealth, speed, trap making and I picked up how to make a few simple seals, even if they don't turn out very good" answered Naruto "Also I know the hand seals for an earth jutsu called Mud Wall Rampart, but I've never used it before"

"You picked up some fuinjutsu? And the hand seals for an elemental jutsu" asked Kakashi in surprise "Why haven't you mentioned it before?"

"You didn't ask, plus it's not nearly as flashy as ninjutsu so I haven't really put much thought into it before" answered Naruto "As for the jutsu, like I said I saw the hand signs and what it does, but never have had the chance to try to use it yet"

"We'll look into that later, right now lets get you some formal clothing" said Kakashi

"I take it you have a mission that requires some nice cloths?" asked Hiroshi

"You could say that" answered Kakashi "We're not at liberty to talk about it"

"Ah I understand, but how about we deal with Naruto's outfit?" replied Hiroshi "It's unbecoming of a ninja to wear such terrible cloths, even if it makes people underestimate them"

"Can I at least have some orange?" asked Naruto

"But of course" replied Hiroshi with a smile "And don't worry about the cost, I'll send the bill to the Hokage"

"Are you sure that's allowed?" asked Kakashi

"What? Jiji has payed for all the cloths I've gotten here before, so what's the problem?" asked Naruto

"Nothing I guess" replied Kakashi sheepishly

(Line Break)

A few hours latter Naruto and Kakashi leave Elemental Weavings with an entire new outfit for Naruto with plenty of spares and as well as some training outfits

Naruto said that he'll start wearing his new outfit after the meeting with the council as not to let anyone know about them

Kakashi himself had also got a set of formal cloths as the only set he owned was very old and worn, and not something to wear to a meeting with the council

Kakashi took Naruto home and asked Naruto once they got there to show him what he could do with fuinjutsu

Naruto was a little perplexed by this, and asked why Kakashi wanted to see Kakashi told him that he knew a thing or two about seals and wanted to know where Naruto was with them and for how long he's known how to make them

Naruto complied and said that he's known how to make them a week before he graduated before drawing up a storage, exploding, light, and heating seal. Kakashi could see that while the seals would work, they wouldn't work very well but that was only due to Naruto's horrible penmanship

"Naruto, you do know fuinjutsu is the hardest jutsu tree to learn and master right?" asked Kakashi "And while these seals you've made are bad, they do work which is more than what I can say for the rest of your former classmates"

"Wait, you mean this is something that even Sasuke can't do?" asked Naruto with surprise

"Well Sasuke could learn it if he wanted to, but I highly doubt he will" answered Kakashi "And even if he did, it would take quite sometime before he would be able to make a working seal of any kind"

"How long exactly?" asked Naruto

"Unlike you Naruto, months" answered Kakashi "It appears as though you have a knack for it, improve your writing and a whole world of possibilities will open up for you"

"Woah, I had no idea" said Naruto in awe

"Yes, the Fourth Hokage was known as a seal master, in fact one of his most well known jutsus was a highly complex fuinjutsu formula" said Kakashi "Sadly now we only have one seal master, the Fourth's very own sensei"

"I guess I better fix my writing then" said Naruto "Thank goodness you told me about the memory transfer ability my shadow clones have, heck I need to improve it anyways if I want to be Hokage. People are going to need to be able to read whatever I write, right?"

"Very good that you realized that Naruto" praised Kakashi "Yes it is very important that you have excellent handwriting for many reasons, even before you become Hokage"

Naruto then filled his apartment with shadow clones and told them all to work on improving his writing

Kakashi left telling him to work on it until the day of the council meeting and show him how much he improved before they head in

Naruto happily took up the challenge and began working hard to improve his handwriting

(Line Break)

Hours latter Naruto dispelled his clones and instantly passed out due to overloading his brain with information from all his clones

Naruto noticed that he was currently in a sewer when he opened his eyes

"Where in the world am I? And how did I get here?" asked Naruto outloud

"In your mind whelp" answered a dark voice not to far ahead

Naruto instantly realized it was the fox that answered him and wondered what it wanted, so he carefully stood up and walked over to where the fox was

Naruto soon walked into a large room that had a golden gate that cut the room completely in half and separated him from the fox that was on the other side

"So you were foolish enough to approach" mocked the kyuubi

"If this is about me using your chakra in Wave without your permission, I'm sorry I didn't mean to" said Naruto

Kurama was surprised at this as he knew Naruto would be able to use some of his power due to the seal that bound him inside Naruto, but Naruto obviously didn't know that as he only recently found out that he was sealed into him

"Brat I didn't drag you here about that" said Kurama "But apologizing for using my power without permission, thanks I guess. Neither of my previous two containers ever apologized for using my power without my consent and forcefully took it from me numerous times"

"If you didn't bring me here for that, then why the heck did you bring me here then?" asked Naruto with some irritation

"Simple, your situation is about to change drastically as some hidden truths are about to be exposed during that council meeting" warned Kurama

"How do you know about that?" asked Naruto

"I watch your memories, it's the only thing I can do in here... and its gotten rather dull seeing the same thing over and over again" sighed Kurama "The only good thing is I'm not impaled by spikes to a small moon surrounded by bright white light all the damn time, that hurt like hell"

"...and what am I supposed to do about it?" asked Naruto uneasily

"This is your mind, I don't know, change the scenery and allow me access to your senses" suggested Kurama "It'd be way better than this for sure"

"This isn't some trick to releasing you is it?" asked Naruto

"I'm unable to escape" explained Kurama in blunt honesty "The only way I'll ever escape is if you die, and even then it would take years before I reform"

"Well I'm not going to die anytime soon" said Naruto "And this place is not very nice... so I guess I can try to change it"

Naruto focused a little and slowly managed to change the sewer into a less dreary cave system with glowing crystals to light it. Kurama's cage didn't change much, but it was now much larger on his side so now he could move about inside the cage and there was a place where he could look out to the outside world in the back

Kurama took this in and was impressed with the changes and saw that he now had access to Naruto's senses

"This is much better than before" said Kurama in a neutral tone "You've earned some respect from me, so I'll tell you something about yourself"

Naruto noticed the change in the kyuubi's tone with him and was interested in finding out what the fox wanted to tell him "Well alright, what is it?"

"I have been blocking the use of the one bloodline that you have, you'll find out what it is soon so don't ask" answered Kurama "And before you go ranting about it, let me explain"

Naruto stopped himself from yelling at the kyuubi and relaxed back to just standing in front of Kurama

"The bloodline that you have is one that I do not like at all as it has the power to strip me of my free will, just like the two times I attacked your village" continued Kurama "And I don't want to ever have that happen again, but you've proven by your actions that you wouldn't do that. So I decided that if you earned enough of my respect, I'll let you have access to it"

"I take it you'll do that once I find out what it is?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I want to see the faces of those morons who have made things so hard for you all your life when your bloodline is revealed to them" answered Kurama

"If you don't mind me asking, do you have a name?" asked Naruto

"I do, but you haven't earned the right to know it yet" answered Kurama "And if you somehow find out what it is, you're not to address me with it or tell anyone what it is until I say otherwise"

"Fair enough" replied Naruto "Um by any chance you might be willing to teach me anything?"

Kurama thought about it for a bit as he's never been asked that before answering "There are a few things I could tell you about right now that you can learn, but most of what you could learn from me requires more chakra control than what you have currently"

"I can live with that, so... what's first?" replied Naruto

"There's the Gale Palm Jutsu that you can learn" answered Kurama "It's a simple wind jutsu that should be easy for you to get the hang of as you have an affinity for wind"

"Affinity? What does that mean?" asked Naruto

"It means it's the element you have the easiest time learning and mastering" explained Kurama "If you stayed in class more you would know that"

"I guess I'm sending clones to the library to lean everything I'm supposed to know by now" said Naruto

"Not to mention some more advanced stuff" added Kurama "If you want to become a great leader you need to know a lot of things, and not just be the strongest. Lots of men of died because their leader didn't know certain information that would have kept them alive"

Naruto got a very sinking feeling as he thought about being thrown out of office because he didn't know some vital information that caused a team to die horribly

"Why do you _think_ the Third Hokage is known as the Professor?" asked Kurama

"But he doesn't know how to get his paperwork done efficiently" said Naruto

"You do have a good point on that..." conceded Kurama "It would save him so much time if he used just a few shadow clones to manage all of it for him. But cut him some slack, he's a very old man now"

"Well I best get going... I have another day to improve myself before I have to meet the jerks who've messed up my life" said Naruto before he started walking off

"Good, I'd like to rest myself" said Kurama "Oh before you go, there is one more thing"

"What?" asked Naruto as he turned to face Kurama

"If you'd like I can make your senses stronger than normal" said Kurama "They already sort of are just because I'm sealed into you, but I can make them just as strong as a fox"

"Go ahead if you want, I'm tired and would like to sleep" replied Naruto as he continued walking away to dreamland

"Thanks, kit" said Kurama with a small smile after Naruto was gone and got to work improving Naruto's senses

(Line Break)

Kurama's work however didn't go unnoticed as there were some seals that alerted Hiruzen if there was a rise in Kurama's chakra going through Naruto's chakra network while at home

So when he was alerted that Naruto had a rise in Kurama's chakra flowing through him, Hiruzen immediately headed to Naruto's apartment with Kakashi and Tsunade to see what was going on

When they arrived they saw that a thin layer of red chakra was covering Naruto, but Naruto was fast asleep

"What is going on?" asked Kakashi with some worry

"The Kyuubi can't escape the seal unless Naruto dies, so we don't have to worry about that" said Hiruzen "But what is happening I'm not sure"

"Perhaps it's making Naruto stronger" suggested Tsunade "I'm sure the fox doesn't want a weak host, but we aren't going to find out until Naruto wakes up"

"Then lets head back to bed, Kakashi stay here and keep an eye on Naruto" said Hiruzen

"Hai Lord Hokage" replied Kakashi

(Line Break)


	8. Team 7 Forever Chapter 1

**Team 7 Forever**

Team 7 were waiting for their sensei Kakashi Hakate to show up again so that they could do some training. Sasuke was brooding over how strong Naruto had gotten during their mission to Wave. Sakura was busy swooning over Sasuke like normal

However it was Naruto that would be surprising to see to those who knew him, he was quietly meditating not far from his teammates

Inside Naruto's mindscape

"So you've decided to grace me with your pathetic existence?" mocked the great nine tailed fox as Naruto approached him

"Save it, I'm sorry for the situation we're in and for using your chakra without asking first, but you're going to have to use to me using some of your power sooner rather or latter" said Naruto "And it would make things easier for the both of us if we worked together to some extent"

The fox was a little taken aback by the way Naruto spoke to him, no real malice or hatred directed at him for causing his life to be so shit

"Tell me human why don't you hate me?" asked the Kyuubi

"What's the point? It isn't going to change anything" answered Naruto with a shrug "We're stuck together till I die I assume, so might as well roll with it"

"What is it that you really want?" asked the Kyuubi "I know there's a reason behind your little visit other than to say hi"

Naruto sighed before answering "Well seeing how you're sealed inside me, I thought you might know if I had a bloodline or not. I also wanted to ask if it was alright if I could use a small amount your chakra, I'm going to have to get used to using it at some point, and the more I use it the easier it'll be for the both of us in the long run"

The Kyuubi was quite for a few minutes before answering "You make a fair point about using a small amount of my chakra brat, so I'll let you use up to ten percent of it freely but no more than that. As for having a bloodline... well you got one from both your parents"

"Why do I get the feeling you don't like them?" asked Naruto

"Because I don't, those bloodlines have the power to contain or outright control the minds of either me or my brethren" said the Kyuubi with a good dose of Ki to emphasize his point

"What? You mean there are ways for people to control what you do?" asked Naruto in shock before asking "Is that what happened twelve years ago? Someone forced you to attack the village?"

"Actually that's correct, at first at least" replied the Kyuubi "I was ripped from my previous container by someone before being forced to attack your village, however when the man's control over me was broken I was too enraged to stop my attack, the rest is history"

"You don't sound remorseful, but seeing how you clearly have a poor opinion of humans anyway I won't hold it against you too much" noted Naruto

"And you're called the 'dead last'" said the Kyuubi mockingly

"It's a mask and you know it" said Naruto "I mean I can't stand Sakura's loud ass voice, or the way she hits me over the stupidest thing"

"I'm aware you mask your real strength, but you need to _drop_ it if you want the respect you want" said the Kyuubi

"I know... but it's hard to after having it on for so many years" replied Naruto with a sigh

"Heh, tell me something do you know who your parents are?" asked the Kyuubi suddenly

"I have a hunch, but I want to figure it out on my own" answered Naruto "Why the interest?"

"I was sealed into your mother before you" answered the Kyuubi "And the difference the two of you first spoke to me are very different, yet you take after her more than your father. It's very intriguing"

"You were sealed into my mom?" asked Naruto

"Correct, when a female has either me or one of my eight siblings sealed into them and they get pregnant a major risk arises" answered the Kyuubi "Can you guess what?"

"The seal weakens" answered Naruto "I studied seals for a bit when I would sneak away from class before Iruka became my teacher"

"Very good, yes the seal weakens the longer the pregnancy goes on until the child is born" said the Kyuubi "Unless someone maintains the seal, we'll break free"

"And then what?" asked Naruto

"Unless the person has a strong life force, they die painfully" answered the Kyuubi "Of course the only clan renown for having a life force strong enough to contain me and live if I escaped was yours"

"I have a clan?" asked Naruto

"At one point yes, but shortly after your mother came here to Konoha to become my next container your ancestor's village of Uzu was wiped out by the combined efforts of Iwa, Kumo, Mist and some minor villages" answered the Kyuubi "If other members of your clan lived or not I have no idea, but anyone with blood red hair is a shoe in to be part of your clan"

"Why?" asked Naruto

"Because it's a defining trait for most Uzumakis" answered the Kyuubi

"And do they have a bloodline? You mentioned both my parents had one" asked Naruto

"For Uzumakis they have more of a passive bloodline, but they have longer lives and heal faster than normal due to how strong their life force is; plus they have far more chakra than most and are born seal experts and rarely could manifest special chakra chains" answered the Kyuubi "And knowing your going to ask about your father's, just know he was an orphan like you and never actually unlocked his bloodline"

"What was it?" asked Naruto

"The Sharingan" growled the Kyuubi "I don't know how he's related to that blasted clan, but he was a distant relative of theirs"

"You mean I'm related to that bastered Sasuke!?" exclaimed Naruto angerly

"Barely, but yes" answered the Kyuubi "Honestly given how things have gone for you up to this point, you would have had a fully mature Sharingan long before now"

"I take it you've kept me from gaining it then?" asked Naruto

"Correct, I don't need some brat taking control over me" answered the Kyuubi smugly "Does that make you angry?"

"Not really, but can you let me have it please?" asked Naruto "I promise not to use it against you, plus it'd be a great way to overcome my massive weakness to genjutsu"

"Fine, but don't go showing it off, the Sharingan is a tool not a crutch" said the Kyuubi "Example, most of that blasted clan relied on their eyes so much that they had become arrogant and didn't see their demise coming at all"

"Agreed, I don't want to end up like Sasuke or his clansmen" complied Naruto "Now you said some members of my clan could manifest special chakra chains, can I do that?"

"No, at least not yet" answered the Kyuubi "I have no idea if you could ever manage to do so, they require a large amount of chakra control which you suck at"

"Bleh don't remind me" complained Naruto "I don't know how to improve it further either"

"Figure it out" said the Kyuubi "Now leave me alone, I want to take a nap"

"Alright" agreed Naruto as he stood up to leave "It was... interesting talking to you, bye!"

'Is he the one you spoke of father?' pondered the Kyuubi after Naruto left

Back in the real world

Sasuke and Sakura both noticed how quite it was with Naruto just siting there doing apparently nothing

"Wake up Baka!" yelled Sakura as she punched Naruto in the head hard causing him to fall over, but Naruto didn't react at all

"Yo!" greeted Kakashi as he appeared in a cloud of smoke

"Senesi tell Naruto to stop trying to act cool" complained Sakura as she pointed at Naruto who was still splayed out on the ground

Kakashi noticed that Naruto was in a trance, even if his body had been punched and was sprawled out on the ground

"Sakura in case you haven't noticed, Naruto is in some sort of trance" said Kakashi "Why and how he managed to do it I don't know, but I do know hitting him isn't a good idea while he is in it"

"Oh" said Sakura with some shock

"How could the dobe go into a trance?" asked Sasuke "He's way too hyper to sit still long enough to manage to do that"

"Better than just sitting around waiting for sensei to get here" said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head and actually glared at Sakura a little, showing that he was no longer in a trance

Kakashi suddenly saw a completely different side of Naruto for a moment before Naruto reapplied his mask

'That look, it's a lot like sensei's when ever he got angry' thought Kakashi 'But how... crap, how could I be so blind to notice my own sensei's son right in front of my face'

"Hey Kakashi-sensei what are we going to do today?" asked Naruto cheerfully

"I've given it some thought and after what happened in Wave I came to realize that I haven't been teaching you anything useful in a fight besides teamwork, so starting today we're going to change that a little bit" answered Kakashi as he created two Shadow Clones "Sakura and Sasuke follow my clones where they'll watch over your training while I work with Naruto"

"But Sasuke-kun deserves your teaching more than that Baka! It'll just go to waste, he can't do anything right!" cried Sakura

"Get over it" snapped Kakashi "I'm going to rotate on who gets my personal attention, so pipe down"

That shut Sakura up who followed the clone assigned to her as well as Sasuke

"Naruto, tell me have you been hiding your real strength?" asked Kakshi once they were alone

"What makes you think that?" asked Naruto

"Just answer me" ordered Kakashi

"Fine" replied Naruto as he crossed his arms and dropped his mask showing a more serious face hidden underneath before answering "Yes, I've been wearing a mask of stupidity for a long ass time, and only a few people know about it"

"Oh? Who?" asked Kakashi who was amazed by Naruto's true self, not the idiot he pretended to be

"Besides you now?" replied Naruto "Jiji, Iruka and Hinata-chan, not to mention Old Man Teuchi and Ayame"

"Hinata-chan? I thought you liked Sakura?" asked Kakahsi in shock

"All part of my mask sensei" explained Naruto "I told her that fact last year as well as the fact that I actually like her instead, but I also asked her not to tell anyone as me pretending to like Sakura is part of my mask"

"I see, so why didn't you drop it back in Wave?" asked Kakashi

"I tried to a little bit, when I was fighting Haku and when I saved you with Sasuke's help from Zabuza's Water Prison Jutsu" answered Naruto "I would have done more, but Sasuke had unlocked his Sharingan and I didn't want him to copy the few other jutsus I know besides the ones he knows I have, or answer their questions on how and where I learned my "new" skills"

"And are you going to tell me what are those other jutsus you know are by any chance?" asked Kakashi

"Well the few others I know are Mud Wall Rampart, Gale Palm, Fireball, Wild Water Wave and Water Whip" answered Naruto

"Those are some decent jutsus Naruto, who/where did you learn them from?" asked Kakashi

"I read some jutsu scrolls that were laying around jiji's office before asking him if I could keep them if they didn't belong to anyone" answered Naruto "I have a few more, but I haven't gotten around to learning them yet"

"Alright, so how good is your taijutsu really then?" asked Kakashi as he wanted to know Naruto's real level of power and skill

"Honestly, not much better than what I've shown so far" answered Naruto "Sealing, stealth, infiltration and ninjutsu are my only strong points right now, and I'd like to fix that as soon as possible so I don't fall behind my team or classmates"

"You know fuinjutsu?" asked Kakashi with a raised eyebrow

"Not much, but it comes easily to me for some reason" answered Naruto, even though he now knows why seals come easily to him

"Ah, I see" said Kakashi "I know some seals myself, so I'll teach you what I know until Kohona's seal master can come and help you further"

"Who would that be?" asked Naruto

"Jiraiya of the Sannin" answered Kakashi "He's the village's only seal master"

"Not to mention your godfather" thought Kakashi "Boy if either of your parents found out he's been ignoring you for so long, they'd beat him to near death. Hope I can remedy the mistake I made in not recognizing Naruto for who he was for so long"

"So what you are going to teach me today?" asked Naruto

"I'm going to help you with your taijutsu for now" answered Kakashi "It's the only thing I can help you with right now given what you've told me"

"Alright" replied Naruto "But what about my chakra control? I seriously need to work on it more"

"That I can help with as well" said Kakashi "Remember when both me and Zabuza were standing on the water?"

"Yeah" answered Naruto

"It's the next chakra control exercise after tree walking, I plan on teaching all of you it very soon" said Kakashi

"That's good to know" said Naruto "But tell me sensei, why was tree walking the only thing you taught us besides teamwork?"

"Because I was trying to get the three of you to work together first before I moved on to anything else, I just misjudged how hard it would be to make that happen" answered Kakashi with some embarrassment "But I must also admit that the civs on the counsel forced me to teach Sasuke on the side away from you and Sakura, however Lord Hokage stopped them after we got back from Wave as I told him about them doing that while I gave him the mission report"

"Damn it, Sasuke keeps getting everything handed to him on a silver platter while I have to scrape by just to survive" growled Naruto "It's not fair, he's an orphan just as much as I am. The only difference is that he's from a founding clan"

"I have to agree with that Naruto" said Kakashi "It's why I told Lord Hokage what they were forcing me to do, it made me a sick going against what I've been trying to teach you three"

Kakashi then started work on improving Naruto's taijutsu, as well as telling him about how Shadow Clones send back anything they learn back to the person who created them

Naruto however replied that he knew that from when he read about the jutsu. Kakashi told Naruto that once he gets home to start reading those other jutsu scrolls and start working on learning them

The next day Naruto arrived with a jutsu scroll that he was reading, much to Sasuke and Sakura's surprise

"Dobe where did you get that?" demanded Sasuke

"I got it from jiji a while ago, I just recently found it after I had to clean my place up due to how bad it was starting to smell" answered Naruto

It was true, Naruto's place seriously needed a good cleaning due to how poor his housekeeping skills are. Naruto found quite a bit hidden underneath the mess and was happy to find what he found

"What jutsu is that?" asked Sakura

"It's a wind jutsu called Great Breakthrough" answered Naruto "It's about as strong as Sasuke's Great Fireball jutsu if I'm reading this right"

"Hmph I don't need a jutsu scroll now that I have my Sharingan" said Sasuke arrogantly "All I need to do now is just see a jutsu I want and I learn it automatically"

"Sasuke you're soo cool" cheered Sakura

"Sure, the teme is cool" said Naruto under his breath

"What was that!?" demanded Sakura angerly

"Nothing Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto as he put his hands up

"Whatever, just stop trying to be cool as Sasuke" said Sakura

"Why? What's wrong with wanting to be as strong as someone else?" asked Naruto "It's not like I can do everything Sasuke can do, he has the Sharingan while I don't"

Sasuke heard a strange tone in Naruto's voice, suggesting that Naruto could actually gain the Sharingan somehow. But decided to not say anything right now as it wasn't that important to him right now, getting stronger and getting revenge against Itachi was

Kakashi showed up two hours latter and had Team 7 do a day of D ranked missions before doing the same thing as yesterday and doing some one on one time with each of them

"Alright Naruto, lets get back to where we were yesterday" said Kakashi

"Right Kakashi sensei" agreed Naruto as he called forth 200 Shadow Clones to work on relearning the academy katas

"Hey Kakashi, what are you teaching the others?" asked Naruto "I should know what my teammates can do so we can try to work better"

"Sakura is doing the same thing you are, plus I'm trying to bulk her up so she can last longer in a fight" answered Kakashi "It's not going very well with her so far however, but then again it's only been two days"

"And Sasuke?" asked Naruto

"Trying to get him to hone the skills and jutsus he currently knows, but he's trying to force me to teach him even more jutsus instead" answered Kakashi "It's very annoying how he thinks he's so great and better than I am when I could end him without him knowing what or how it happened"

"Well... given how he's been treated by the civilians and some ninjas I'm not surprised by that" said Naruto

"That's very much true" agreed Kakashi "Now what is that jutsu scroll that you have?"

"I have the Great Breakthrough scroll, but I'm using it to hide the fact that I'm reading a Wind Dragon Jutsu scroll" answered Naruto "I read the first one already, I just need to start putting it into practice"

"The dragon jutsus are powerful Naruto, be careful when learning them" warned Kakashi

"I know sensei, I'm going to work on learning it after I master Great Breakthrough" replied Naruto

The next two weeks went on the same way, Kakashi having Team 7 do some rank D missions before having them work on stuff individually. Naruto showed the greatest amount of growth as he actually spent his time wisely and learned the Great Breakthrough Jutsu, Wind Dragon Jutsu, Fire Dragon Jutsu, Water Dragon Jutsu, Gunshot Jutsu, Phoenix Fire Flower Jutsu, Shadow Shuriken/Kunai Clone Jutsu and the Mud Clone Jutsu with Kakashi's help

Sakura made no progress what so ever, while Sasuke did learn a new fire jutsu during the time, but remained standoffish to everyone. But neither of them knew just how much stronger Naruto was getting as they didn't pay him much heed. The only other thing that happened was that Naruto discovered that Kurama (Though he doesn't know the Kyuubi's name yet) was just holding back his ability to use his Sharingan, as when he activated it he found that it was already fully mature

Naruto latter told Hiruzen about it and the fact that he had figured out who his parents were. Hiruzen apologized for not telling Naruto sooner, but felt that until he made chunin he wasn't ready to learn about them. Hiruzen also told Naruto that Minato was descended from Madara's younger brother who had a child by mistake and hid them away as they looked nothing like him as to not let anyone finding out

However it didn't work so well and the child was found out about by the elders at the time. But it was too late and the Uchiha clan couldn't get the child to join them or the child's eventual decedents, and eventually they were forgotten about as they no longer got the Sharingan for some reason. Not until Naruto got his that is

 **And that's it for now, next time is when things start to get a little crazy with the appearance of someone special**


	9. Team 7 Forever Chapter 2

**Team 7 Forever**

Team 7 were waiting for Kakashi to show up again when they all felt a incredibly weird energy wash over them for about two hours

"What in the world was that?" asked Sakura after the energy faded

"I think a powerful space time jutsu was being used" said Naruto

"How would you know?" asked Sakura

"It was one of the few courses I stayed in class for" answered Naruto "Iruka talked about them while teaching us about the sealing arts"

"If that's the case then tell me a space time jutsu you know of" demanded Sakura

"The Second and Fourth Hokage's Flying Thunder God was one" answered Naruto "The forth perfected it and made it his own, it's what got him the name Yellow Flash"

"The dobe's actually right" said Sasuke "All that's true, and even I felt that what we just felt was some kind of space time jutsu's effect"

It's not really a jutsu, it's actually me sending someone special into their world with my powers over space and time

"Yo!" called Kakashi as he appeared before asking "Did any of you feel those energy waves?"

"I think it was a space time jutsu" answered Sasuke

"Yeah, but we don't know who used it?" replied Naruto

"I felt it sensei" said Sakura "It was really weird and strange"

"Yes, well from what I heard before I got here is that _everyone_ felt the energy wave, but no one knows where it came from or what it means" said Kakashi

"By everyone do you mean everyone in Kohona?" asked Sakura

"It was felt very strongly in the Land of Fire yes, but when I said everyone I mean everyone across the elemental nations" answered Kakashi "And like I said no one knows where it came from or what it could mean, no space time jutsu has ever given off enough energy to effect the entire elemental nations all at once"

"So are we going to do anything about it?" asked Naruto

"No, that's for the jonin to worry about" answered Kakashi "We're going to do a simple C ranked mission today, helping to keep watch up on the outer wall until lunch"

"That's a C ranked mission?" asked Sakura

"Yes, it used to be higher due to fact a war was going on" answered Kakashi "It's also been considered a D ranked mission before, but with what happened it was bumped up for a short while. Figured another C ranked would look good on your record, and I wanted to make sure nothing like what happened in Wave would happen again"

"That's fair, I guess" said Naruto with a sigh

"Tck, whatever" said Sasuke

"But it sounds soooooo booooring!" whined Sakura

"To bad, it's what I decided what we're going to do today, so live with it" said Kakashi a little forcefully

(Line Break)

Kakashi led them to the wall where they signed in and Kakashi told them what to keep an eye out for and how to make the different signals if they spotted something

Sasuke kept watch while he brooded, hey at least he was keeping an eye out unlike Sakura who kept giving Sasuke a sideways glance every few seconds

Naruto on the other hand was being a little overzealous about keeping watch, but that was him acting the fool Naruto was actually paying as much attention as any one else who was manning the wall

Kakashi kept tabs on all three and took notes on their behavior, keeping a careful eye on Naruto as he know knew what to look out for when Naruto's mask was up in order to see the real Naruto underneath

After lunch Team 7 headed back to the mission office to see what else they could do, or head back to the wall for the rest of the day

When they entered they found that Teams 8, 9 and 10 were there as well, apparently waiting for something

"What's going on?" asked Naruto

"That's what I'd like to know" said Kiba "We came here to get another mission when the Hokage said to wait for some more teams to show"

"Is that true?" Kakashi asked the other jonin senseis

"It's very true my eternal rival" said Might Guy in a unusually serious tone "But from what I've heard while me and my team were heading here was that a strange creature has appeared inside the village"

"Any idea what it could be?" asked Kakashi

"All I've heard is that it has five tails" answered Might Guy "But from the size of the creature, it can't be anything like the Kyuubi that attacked us all those years ago"

"I'm afraid that isn't as true as you might think" corrected Hiruzen as he entered the room

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto who was a little worried it had something to do with the Kyuubi sealed inside him

"The creature has been identified as a five tailed kitsune" answered Hiruzen "It doesn't appear to be as powerful as the nine tailed fox, but it does give off a demonic aura. What I want all of you to do is track it down and figure out what it's doing here"

"So it's a tracking mission" said Kiba eagerly "That's right up my ally"

"True, but I've already sent out a large number of trackers after it, but no such luck so far" said Hiruzen "That's why I need as many eyes as possible to find and capture it"

"It can't be that hard Lord Hokage, there's not much our ninjas can't find" said Asuma

"It's harder than trying to locate Naruto here after he's pulled off a major prank and doesn't want to be caught afterwords" explained Hiruzen "And most of us know how difficult that can be"

Naruto just looks sheepish at this as the other rookies give him a questioning look

"Lord Hokage, the only people who've ever been able to find Naruto when he vanishes like that were the ANBU agents Inu and Weasle, as well as his teacher Iruka" said Asuma in shock "So how do you expect us to find something that's even harder to find?"

"That's just it, most of the kitsune appearances have been made near where Naruto tends to be seen when on his own" said Hiruzen "So it shouldn't be that hard to find where the kitsune is if you know where Naruto hangs out"

"But..." said Sakura before realizing that Naruto was on _her_ team, so the mission should be simple then

"That's no fair, Naruto is on Sasuke's team" complained Kiba "How are we going to compete with that?!"

"As I said, if you know Naruto well enough then you should be able to find the kitsune near where Naruto likes to be" said Hiruzen "It's not my fault that you aren't close enough to him to know those things about him"

"Well lets head out then" said Kakashi "Daylight's burning and we should find the kitsune as soon as possible"

"Agreed my eternal rival" said Might Guy "This is indeed important, but even with your advantage my team will find the kitsune first"

(Line Break)

"So... where should we look first?" asked Sakura once they were outside

"Well Naruto, where do you think the kitsune might be?" asked Kakashi "Seeing how it's been seen where you are found most often when on your own time"

"The top of the Hokage Mountain, I love the view up there" answered Naruto "It's incredible, you can see the entire village from up there. That's my first guess"

"Then the top of the mountain it is" said Kakashi

(Line Break)

Team 7 arrived at the top of the mountain an hour latter and found the kitsune sitting and looking over the edge of the mountain from the top of the Fourth Hokage's head. They noticed that its fur was the exact same color as Naruto's hair, how that could be they had no idea

"Ha! Found you!" cried Naruto "Now to bring you in, Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Suddenly the kitsune as surrounded by five Narutos that were coming in to jump on top of it, however the kitsune quickly turned around, smirked, leaped into the air far higher than the clones and proceeded to create over five hundred copies of itself before all of them ran off

"Well I didn't expect that" said Kakashi in shock "That kitsune knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu, not to mention it's eyes were the same color as Naruto's"

"Now what?" demanded Sakura "How are we going to find the real one?"

"Pop them" answered Kakashi simply "But it's clear that the kitsune is highly skilled in the ninja arts, how that is we need to find out. But be careful we don't know how powerful it really is"

(Line Break)

And thus chaos ensues as the village is swarmed by blonde kitsunes running around causing a general mess of things for those who mistreated Naruto over the years, the rest were generally left alone

The ninja population started popping the clones, but when the numbers reached around three hundred the clones started fighting back with their teeth, claws and tails. When the numbers reached to around a hundred and fifty the clones became more wide spread and also started using an incredibly powerful blue fire to defend themselves as well as increasing their fighting skills up to what would be considered mid chunin level if the kitsune was a ninja

Various people started seeing some of the clones acting differently than the ones running around. Hiashi found one basking in his garden minding its own business, but gave off an air that said that it knew where exactly it was yet knew how to behave. Hiashi just let it be as he determined it wasn't a threat to his clan at the moment

Hiruzen had one appear in his office and just lay in his lap, as well as help him with the dreaded paperwork which was both odd and a relief for Hiruzen

"Who are you really?" asked Hiruzen as he looked down at the fox

The kitsune in his lap just gave him a grin, as it was just a clone. Hiruzen would need the real one to get an answer obviously

Raman Ichiraku, had one of them enjoying a massive amount of raman and somehow had the cash to pay for the massive bill the kitsune racked up. Not that old man Teuchi and Ayame minded serving the kitsune as it was able to pay for all the food it ate

"Wow, I never would have imagined anything being able to out eat Naruto" said Ayame

"I knew two people would could eat like Naruto does, sadly they're no longer with us" said Teuchi

"Who?" asked Ayame

"His parents" answered Teuchi "I see both of them in him, more so his mother than his father"

"Who were they?" asked Ayame

"Not my place to say, It'll be up to Naruto to say if he figures out who they were" answered Teuchi

Danzo was enraged as a large number of the kitsune clones had found their way into Root and were making it impossible to get anything done or get rid of them, no matter what they tried

(Line Break)

Before nightfall hit the number of kitsunes increased again back to their original numbers before they went into hiding again

Hiruzen was left with a note by the kitsune that had stayed with him for most of the day saying that until the original was found again, he was going to keep replacing the clones at the end of the day before having them try again

"Trouble senesi?" asked Jiraiya as he entered the room "I felt that strange energy and came as fast as I could to see if anything happened"

"Oh, something did alright" said Hiruzen as he began explaining what happened after the energy was felt

"I'll see what I can do sensei" said Jiraiya "Clearly the kitsune is tied to the energy wave, exactly how we need to figure out"

"Yes we do, however I should let you know Danzo came to me to complain about how most of the clones were bothering him and refused to leave him be. And nothing he tried worked in getting them to go away" said Hiruzen "My guess is that the kitsune knows about Root somehow and is trying to keep them from doing anything"

"Makes sense given if what Danzo said is true" agreed Jiraiya "And all the better, I don't trust the man or his Root at all"

"Neither do I, but there's nothing I can do to get rid of him or Root" said Hiruzen "Danzo has ingrained himself too deep to be removed easily, even if I chose someone to take my place again they wouldn't be able to get rid of him. Minato was close to getting rid of Danzo for good, but since he died all his hard work was wasted"

"Speaking of Minato, how is his son?" asked Jiraiya

"I think he's figured out who his parents are, or is close to working it out" answered Hiruzen who turned to Jiraiya and looked at him angerly "But he shouldn't need to work out who they were if you actually took care of him like you should have"

"Sensei you know I was in no state of mind to raise Naruto, neither was Kakashi for that matter" argued Jiraiya

"But for nearly thirteen years you haven't once spoken to him?" pressed Hiruzen "The boy needed guidance and and someone to teach him so that he would be more prepared for the life of a ninja. It's a miracle that Naruto turned out the way he has so far"

"Look, I'll make it up to him soon alright" pleaded Jiraiya

"You better, just make sure you make a proper first impression" warned Hiruzen "Don't let the first thing Naruto finds out about you is your "research" he's not going to take kindly to that"

"I make no promises" replied Jiraiya "I'm working on my next book right now"

"This is more important than your next book" said Hirzuen in a hard tone

"Are you sure? Cuz I know you've been waiting for my next book for a while now" asked Jiraiya lecherously

The powerful wave of Ki that Hiruzen blasted him with was answer enough

"Alright, alright" submitted Jiraiya "I get it, behave while I'm in town. Oh by the way I think Tsunade might be checking out what happened in her own way, I got word that she was last seen headed this way shortly after the energy wave hit"

"That was fast" noted Hiruzen "Are you sure about that?"

"I have someone keeping an eye on her just in case she starts heading back home for some reason, as well as keep tabs on her well being and what she's up to" answered Jiraiya "We don't need her betraying us after all"

"I highly doubt she'd ever do that Jiraiya" said Hirzuen "Orochimaru was the only one of you to do so, and I missed all the signs he was giving as I was too blind to see them. But looking back they were quite clear and I should have done something before he went to far"

"We all missed it sensei" said Jiraiya somberly "But anyway, I'm going to get some rest before I go hunt down the original tomorrow"

(Line Break)

The next morning the ninjas were told that Jiraiya had arrived over night to help sort out the problem. However even he couldn't track down the original, all he did was cause the kitsune to reveal more of it's skills as it had a large number of genjutsus under it's belt to divert it's pursuers

It even could easily break any illusion cast over it, or completely ignore them as they didn't work on it. Even Jiraiya's camouflage jutsu didn't work, but the kitsune somehow also knew it and used it to get away quite a few times

A week latter and Kakashi said that they should get back to training and worry about the kitsune latter, seeing how no one could catch the original, just the clones

"Hey look there's one of the clones right now" said Naruto when they arrived to their training ground

"Yeah, but that one looks different" noted Sakura

"You don't think that it's the original do you?" asked Sasuke

"Hey! Are you the original?" called Kakashi

The kitsune looked over and smirked before saying in surprisingly Naruto's voice "Why yes I am, about time someone found me, I've been camping here all week. Odd how no one thought to look in the regular training grounds for me"

"How the heck do you sound like me!?" demanded Naruto

"Because I'm from an alternate universe" answered the kitsune before a column of blue fire erupted around the kitsune completely engulfing it

Team 7 watched in amazement as the pillar of fire reached up to the sky and that the kitsune changed shapes inside the fire. This drew the attention of Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Danzo, Teams 8,9 and 10 as well as Tsunade and Sizune

They all arrived in time, in their own way; Danzo having a Root agent dispatched to find out what was going on. Tsunade and Sizune hiding in the trees, the rest just running up to the edge of the field

They watched in awe as the fire died down revealing a slightly older Naruto standing there with five blonde fox tails as well as a set of fox ears instead of normal human ears. In fact the only thing he was currently wearing was a pair of dark gray sweatpants with orange stripes going down the sides of them

"And I'm _you_ from that universe" said the Naruto with a foxy grin

"What that heck!" cried Naruto in shock

"I did not see that coming" said Kakashi in shock

"Well no you wouldn't Kakashi-nii" said the other Naruto "The only thing you lot knew was that space and time was affected by someone, that someone being the person who brought me here to tell you something very important"

"Who was it?" asked Hirzuen as he came closer

"Ain't anyone you know, he lives in a massive crystal sanctum that exists outside of well... pretty much everything jiji" answered the other Naruto "His powers over space and time are such that he's able to basically rewrite reality if he was allowed to, so sending someone from one reality to another is rather simple for him"

"So... it wasn't a space time jutsu's effect we felt, it was the power of the person who sent you to us we felt" said Kakashi

"Eh not really, that was just a small fraction of his power" replied the other Naruto "But just like me, he does not have full control over his massive power. He's never had to push himself that far, apparently if he starts reaching his limit he calls on his superiors to help him deal with the problem"

"Why? Wouldn't be a good thing to push his limits?" asked Guy

"If he did, he would no longer be mortal" replied the other Naruto "His body can't handle him using that much power all at once, plus he does not want to go past that point at all"

"So where what's your full power at?" asked Hiruzen

"I currently have as much power as the one tailed beast, but I can only use up to about forty five percent of it before I start to lose control over myself" answered the other Naruto

"What rank are you at then?" asked Kakashi

"I made chunin not to long ago, after that I went off with my godfather to go fetch the Fifth Hokage, but before we headed back we went to my ancestral homeland of Uzu and got everything from the hidden vaults before heading back to Kohona" answered the other Naruto "Boy when she got back people ran for their lives"

"Why?" asked Kakashi

"Because she was quite angry about how the village treated me while I grew up without her" answered the other Naruto "I mean she was in a coma for a long time, but thanks to my godmother and her assistant she stayed in good health"

"Yo-o-o-ou wouldn't be talking about your mother would you?" asked Kakashi nervously when he realized who this other Naruto was talking about

"You mean the Red Hot Blooded Habenaro?" asked the other Naruto "And the only person who scared the Yellow Flash witless?"

"Yes" answered Kakashi

"Then yes, I meant her" smiled the other Naruto "In fact not to long after we got back with some clansmen that we found at had gone back Uzu I combined my special fuinjutsu based Blood Clone Jutsu with the Impure World Resurrection to temporarily bring back my godmother's dead lover and younger brother as practice before I was going to try it on my father"

"What!?" said Hiruzen in shock

"Yeah, it's fine as I brought them back in basically a copy of their old body, so no lives were sacrificed to do it" explained the other Naruto "It worked to, but before I could do it on my father the same person who brought me here revived dad and made him the age that he would have been at if he hadn't died the night I was born"

"Hey why did you call Kakashi sensei Kakashi-nii?" asked Sakura

"Because he was my primary caretaker after my godfather left to go back into the field after the Kumo incident happened when I was three, both of them taught me a lot before I graduated" answered the other Naruto "There was no way they were going to let me be taken care of by the orphanage after what happened the night I was born"

"What was that?" asked Kiba

The other Naruto focuses his chakra, making a highly complex seal appear on his stomach before he asking sarcastically "Gee I wonder what?"

This showed those who knew about the Kyuubi being sealed into Naruto that this other one also had it sealed into him, but the way he was going on about it and the fact that he's part fox meant something was clearly different about the situation surrounding the fox

"I don't get it" said Kiba "Why is there a seal on you"

"It's the same reason I willingly became part kitsune the night of the Uchiha Massacre" replied the other Naruto "I have the nine tailed fox sealed into me, but what most people didn't realize was that a rouge Uchiha had ripped him out of my mother and took control over him and forced him to attack the village. I didn't trust the fox when I first met him when I was five after being beaten to near death by a bunch of drunks"

The others were shocked by what they just learned, this Naruto had one of the most powerful creatures known to man inside him. Yet was completely fine, if one ignored the fox tails and ears

"Heck now we're friends, in fact he even told me my grandmother was once part of the Uchiha clan, not that he was happy about that, but due to a mutation in her DNA she was unable to unlock the Sharingan. So she was disgraced and disowned by the Uchihas, but they didn't want her to pass on the Sharingan to anyone outside the clan so they tried to have her killed before she could" continued the other Naruto "But they didn't get her and her husband until after she gave birth to my father, leaving him an orphan"

"Did your father ever get the Sharingan?" asked Sasuke a little too eagerly

"Not until after he was revived" answered the other Naruto "As for me I wasn't able to either as we both had the same mutation, but being turned into a part kitsune changed not only me but my Sharingan as well"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sasuke with some trepidation

The other Naruto answered by activating his Uzu-Sharingan, showing everyone that it's different color and all three tomes were different as well

"As you can see mine is now a Uzu-Sharingan, in fact the way to unlock the Mangekyo Uzu-Sharingan is to sacrifice yourself for someone else like I did back in Wave when I knocked Haku out of the way and got a Chidori to the lung" said the other Naruto as he moved his Uzu-Sharingan to its next stage "Which is the opposite of the original Sharingan where one would have to lose someone close to them to gain their Mangekyo Sharingan"

"So they're like light and darkness in away?" asked Hiruzen

"Yep, in fact the powers I currently have with it prove it" answered the other Naruto cheerfully

"Wow, that's amazing" said Naruto in awe

"Hey, um what are we to refer you as?" asked Sakura "It'd be really confusing to call you just Naruto when we there are two of you"

"Kitsune Naruto is what you can refer to me as" answered Kitsune Naruto "Seeing how I'm part kitsune after all"

"Alright Kitsune Naruto, what is it exactly that you're here to tell us?" asked Hiruzen

"That a similar effect is going to happen soon" answered Kitsune Naruto "But it's going to be different as more people are going to show up, plus they're from the past"

"Any idea who they are?" asked Asuma

"Yes I do, but I'm not going to say as it'll be a surprise" replied Kitsune Naruto "Just know that they're not going to be able to go home as shortly after they leave, a massive meteor will hit Kohona destroying it and a massive amount of the Elemental Nations leaving millions dead in its wake"

"My god are you sure?" asked Sakura in horror

"Yes" answered Kitsune Naruto "Even if they tried to go back the person who brought me here would prevent them from doing so"

"How soon will they arrive?" asked Hiruzen

"Not long" answered Kitsune Naruto

"But if they're from the past, then what'll happen to their present selves?" asked Sakura

"Like I said, they're from an alternate timeline, so nothing is going to happen to the three still living members of the group" answered Kitsune Naruto "Sadly the other three have been dead for sometime"

"My god, so it'll be like they never died?" asked Hiruzen in shock

"To a point, they're going to be as old as they were when they first used the jutsu, they're not going to age a day because of travailing across space and time" answered Kitsune Naruto

"Well...um what are you going to do in the mean time?" asked Hiruzen

"Well first off give this world's Naruto's godparents a stern talk" answered Kitsune Naruto as he got a little angry "I mean I can understand why his godmother hasn't been around, but there is no excuse his _godfather_ hasn't been around or been involved in his life for all these years"

"I have godparents?" asked Naruto in shock

"Yes, one of them hasn't been in a good state of mind ever since she lost two of her precious people, but as I said your godfather has a lot to answer for" replied Kitsune Naruto with a bit of venom and KI

Jiraiya began looking a little ashamed of himself, but no one noticed except Kitsune Naruto, Tsunade and Hiruzen

"Was there anyone else who could have taken me in?" asked Naruto with a little hope, yet sadness in his voice

"Well Kakashi Sensei for one, but given his state of mind after what happened the night you were born I'm not to upset about it, plus he's now your jonin sensei anyway so not too much harm done" answered Kitsune Naruto "Plus if I'm reading his body language right, he didn't realize who you really were until recently and has been working on fixing his mistake"

"Hey, by any chance did anyone else come with you?" asked Kiba "Cuz I smell two other scents nearby"

"Well, my very special person came with, but she's not around at the moment" answered Kitsune Naruto as he looked off into the trees "But it appears as though my arrival got the attention of Naruto's godmother and her assistant, they're who you're smelling there Kiba. Which is shocking considering she swore never to return the the village due to losing those she held most dear to her, even though her grandmother was still alive at the time"

The rookies had no idea who Kitsune Naruto was talking about, but the rest did and were shocked to learn Tsunade was nearby

"Who's your special little friend?" asked Hiruzen who was interested in knowing who it was

"My recently married and pregnant wife" answered Kitsune Naruto "But I'm not telling you who she is right now"

Everyone just stood there in shock, unable to comprehend what they just heard. Hinata fainted outright just thinking about it

"What? The life of a ninja is full of peril, you never know when a mission will be your last or not" defended Kitsune Naruto "So it's best to marry young, so long it's for love and not anything else"

"Yes that's true, but you're a little young to be married and be a father don't you think?" asked Hiruzen

"Old enough to kill, old enough to make children" replied Kitsune Naruto coolly "It's the same for drinking, gambling and all the other adult things not meant for civilian children"

"Yes, that's true I suppose" agreed Hiruzen with a sigh

"Now if you excuse me there is somethings I need to take care of" said Kitsune Naruto before he suddenly vanished from sight

"Well that just happened" said Jiraiya who wasn't looking forward to meeting this other Naruto in person

"Indeed, now lets all head back to what we were doing before this happened" said Hiruzen "There's to many important things to do to just stand around here"

(Line Break)

What Kitsune Naruto left to take care of was killing the Root agent before he could report back to Danzo, much to the man's ire as he didn't learn anything yet about what's going on

(Line Break)

Hiruzen headed back to his office and found both Jiraiya and Tsunade arguing with each other with Shizune standing off to the side holding Ton Ton her pet pig in her arms

"What is going on here!?" demanded Hiruzen

"Jack ass here is trying to get me to stay here in the village" yelled Tsunade "I only came here to figure out what was going on, nothing more nothing less"

"That I can understand Tsunade, but making a mess of my office is not" said Hiruzen angerly

"That's an understatement" said Kitsune Naruto from the window before hitting Jiraiya full on with his very powerful Ki

Jiraiya barely could remain conscious, Hiruzen and the others not fairing much better even though the Ki wasn't aimed at them

"Oi! Pervert why the hell haven't you done a thing to help your godson!?" demanded Kitsune Naruto in a very demonic voice "I should summon my parents here so that they could teach you a lesson for abandoning your godson"

"I-I-I-I was planning on making it up to him as soon as I could" cried Jiraiya

"You better you perv, otherwise I really will sick my parents on you" threatened Kitsune Naruto

"That's is enough Naruto, no need to cause one of the best ninjas in the village to lose control of his bowls" said Hiruzen in a softish tone

"Sorry, but it needed to be done" apologized Kitsune Naruto as he stopped his Ki

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, are you going to chew out my master?" asked Shizune with a good dose of fear

"Wa? No, she's been through a lot already, I understand why she wasn't able to tend to her godmotherly duty" answered Kitsune Naruto in a soft and kind voice "Unlike the perv, Tsunade lost a lot including her Will of Fire. But I will help her regain her Will of Fire as best I can before I go home, if she wants me to help that is"

Tsunade was a bit conflicted, on one hand she's been running away from her problems for a long time and could see that while this Naruto was being kind, he wasn't entirely happy with her actions for the last couple of years. On the other hand it hurt far to much to stay in Kohona, even though there was someone who needed her

"*Sigh* Alright lets try this" said Kitsune Naruto as he began a long string of handseals

Once he was done a doorway of light appeared and a voice called out asking "What is it that you want? I'm a little busy at the moment"

"Can you get my godmother over here? This world's Tsunade could use a little push in the right direction" replied Kitsune Naruto

"Fine, but she's going right back" replied the voice "I have her subconscious self come, it'll make things easier"

"That's fine I guess" says Kitsune Naruto

As the others in the room watch on a much happier Tsunade walks through the doorway wearing her pajamas

"Naruto, can you please tell me what's going on?" asks Tsunade

"Sorry Lady Tsunade, but can you help this world's version of you move on from the deaths of Dan and Nawaki?" replies Kitsune Naruto as he points over to the other Tsunade in the room

"Is that what this is about?" asks Tsunade as she looks over to her counterpart, walks over to her and slaps her incredibly hard across the face, knocking her to the ground and says forcefully "Get a hold of yourself woman! Dan and Nawaki are dead and gone, there's nothing that's going to change that. On top of that they'd be greatly disappointed with how you've been acting all these years, are you a little girl or the greatest medic in the world?"

No one moves a muscle and watches as this world's Tsunade think things over in her head before breaking down and starts to cry

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when Tsunade openly cries" said Jiraiya

Kitsune Naruto's Tsunade punches him out of the room for his comment

"Wow, I saw that coming a mile away" said Kitsune Naruto sarcastically

"As you should, I had a hard time moving on myself for a long time until your mother literally knocked some sense into me after Mito died" said Tsunade "But I still don't let many people see me cry or like it when someone makes a comment about it either"

"True, all to true" agreed Kitsune Naruto

"How did you manage to move on with your life after they died?" asked the Tsunade still on the ground

"Honestly I hadn't completely moved on until Naruto combined two jutsus of his that allowed me to say goodbye to them that I was able to" answered Kitsune Naruto's Tsunade "I'm glad he did, though I'm ashamed that I ignored what family I still had left after they died"

"As am I" said Tsunade sadly "But what two jutsus did your Naruto combine that allowed you to say goodbye to them?"

"A fuinjutsu based clone and a forbidden jutsu" answered Kitsune Naruto "But before you ask, it's not going to work in this world unfortunately"

"Well... um... is there anything else you wanted?" asked Hurizen

"Well I killed a Root agent before they could report back to Danzo about what happened earlier" said Kitsune Naruto "Why that guy is still around given everything he's done I have no idea"

"You killed someone?" asked Jiraiya in shock as he came back into the room

"Naruto here has killed a few times, but never enjoys doing so" said Kitsune Naruto's Tsunade "Now if you excuse me I'd like to get back to the dream I was having"

"Alright, I'll see you when I get back" called Kitsune Naruto as his Tsunade left

"I hate to tell you but Danzo has ingrained himself to deep to be easily removed" said Hiruzen "And from what you're saying it sounds like that he's gone somehow"

"Well ya, him and his base was wiped out by a Tailed Best Bomb the night of my birth, so I haven't had to deal with the man" said Kitsune Naruto "All I know about him I was told to me by you, Jiraiya and now my parents, and I all I have to say good riddance"

"Well I can't say I'm not jealous of your good fortune" said Hiruzen "But just be careful, Danzo is incredibly crafty and will try to capture you and try to turn you into his own weapon"

"Ha! I'd like to see him try, nothing he's tried so far has worked" laughed Kitsune Naruto "I have half a mind to just kill him and his Root off and be done with them. And I can guess that he's after this world's version of me as well, so all the better to remove him from the picture"

"I can't deny how right you are about that, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that" said Hiruzen

"And how are you going to stop me?" asked Kitsune Naruto "I've been learning how to preform my father's signature move besides the Rasengan for a bit now"

"Which would mean you're speed and agility are very high" said Jiraiya

"Heh, that's right" replied Kitsune Naruto "Not that I wasn't fast or agile before, but now I could give Lee a run for his money when he doesn't have his weights on with how fast I can move"

"..." was the response given by the others in the room

"What? I said I could give him a good run for his money, it's not like I can keep up that pace for nearly as long as he can" asked Kitsune Naruto "He's a stamina freak"

"But aren't you one as well?" asked Jiraiya

"Yeah, but in different ways than him" replied Kitsune Naruto "My body can't handle going that fast as long as Lee can, but I'm _not_ that far off. Plus I can recover way faster than he can, so it's not that big of a gap between us"

"Ah I see" said Hiruzen

"Well I should probably get some sleep, I'll see you all later" said Kitsune Naruto before he leaped away into the night

"You two need to work out your differences" said Hiruzen "And Tsunade, tell me how long are you going to stay?"

"I'm not sure sensei, there are somethings I need to think about before I decide on that" answered Tsunade

"Understandable given what just happened" said Hiruzen "And you Jiraiya I want you to go to Naruto and make things right, I'm pretty sure that the other Naruto that us here for now is not going to give you much time to do it yourself before he gets involved himself"

"Yes sensei" grumbled Jiraiya who wasn't looking forward to confessing his mistakes to his godson

(Line Break)


	10. Naruto Skyrim Crossover Idea 1

**Naruto, Kohona's Multiverse Crossing Dovakiin**

In an age long before the Sage of the Six Paths was born the world that would someday become the Elemental Nations was under constant attack from beings from another world known as Daedra who hail from the Plains of Oblivion. How this could possibly happen was due to the fact that the Elemental Nations and Nirn's dimensional borders overlapped slightly, allowing travel between the two worlds to occur on occasion. However the Sage of the Six Paths managed to mostly close off the connection between the two worlds shortly after he defeated the Jubi causing travel between the two worlds to cease to almost nothing

That's not to say travel between the two worlds didn't happen, but it happened so rarely that most of the knowledge the worlds had on each other became faded and hoarded by scholars and historians. Leading to most people forgetting that the other world existed at all

The Daedra Princes also made sure that those under their command never attempted to head to the Elemental Nations as it was protected by it's own gods who were more than a match for any of the Daedra Princes. Hence why the daedra agreed with the other pantheon to leave each other alone and focus on their own realities

Now in here in the present in the world of Nirn, on the continent of Tamriel, on the Throat of the World, the Greybeards wait for the return of the Dragonborn after he mysteriously vanished two months ago after discovering a very old and very odd scroll among their texts

Oh the Greybeards knew that it was one of the few remaining scrolls that allowed someone to travel between their world and the world where only men reside, no elves, argonians, khajiit, or orcs at all. However they didn't expect the Dragonborn to find it as they had locked it away for safe keeping

The Greybeards hoped that the Dragonborn would return soon, for things have been getting slowly worse and worse across Skyrim as dragons have been attacking various locations ever since ever since he vanished. Not to mention it appears as though someone has revived the long dead dragon cult to worship the dragons and help them retake the world, among other terrible things

 **(Note Here: I'm going to be having some of the various mods that I use be part of this fanfiction, so if you see something that isn't part of the regular game, that's why)**

The question is, what became of the displaced Dragonborn? Well simply put he ended up in the Elemental Nations sometime before the Third Shinobi War and found that he was pretty much stuck as he had lost the scroll that brought him to the Elemtnal Nations. So he decided that it was best to hide his origins and powers from everyone as he didn't want anyone come after him and try to turn him into a weapon for their wars, he had enough problems with the Imperials and Stormcloaks trying to recruit him over to their side

And he wasn't leaning toward either side at the moment as he didn't know enough facts to decide which faction to join yet

Eventually the displaced Dragonborn found a beautiful woman he fancied and eventually married her after telling her his origins. She didn't care about where he came from, all she cared about was that they were in love and also told him that she came from a famous clan in the Hidden Village in the Leafs, but renounced her clan and went into hiding as she didn't share the same views as the rest of her clan. That clan being the Uchiha Clan, one of the founding clans of the Village Hidden in the Leaves

They soon had a son that they adored more than anything and where very happy with how their lives had turned out so far. Sadly this was not to last as one of the other major ninja villages raided the village they lived in and in an effort to save their son the couple made sure that their son was sent to Kohona to be raised in a moral, loving and compassionate environment

All they left for their son was a note for both the Hokage and their son explaining why they weren't able to raise him. However the note for the Hokage included what their son may or may not be able to do as both a Dragonborn and an Uchiha and to make sure that their son does _not_ be raised by the Uchiha Clan as neither of them trusted them to raise their son right

Hurizen was very stunned when a small child just under two years old suddenly appeared in his office via the Flying Thunder God seal inscribed on top of it. He knew of only one other person besides his dead sensei and predecessor and she had gone M.I.A some years ago to get away from her clan

He quickly saw that there were two notes with the child who was thankfully asleep, and quickly read threw them both to see what was going on

Hurizen was shocked to learn of Minato Namizaki's origins (This was the name his parents had given him). Not only was this child an Uchiha by blood, but he also had roots in the other world and was a Dragonborn because of his father

The note that was meant for his eyes only said that neither of Minato's parents to be taken in by the Uchiha's as they didn't trust them to raise their son correctly and only see him as means to gain power. The note also said that Minato most likely will gain the Sharingan, but most likely will never really be able to use his Dragonborn abilities to their fullest as their a power from another world entirely

Hiruzen agreed with this sentiment and decided to find a way for Minato to hide his Sharingan in a way that no one would know that he had it to begin with. And make sure that Minato knew to hide that he had it, per the wishes of his parents who died ensuring that he lived

#######

Hiruzen was amazed by Minato's growth as he grew up and became a ninja. And while Minato had indeed gained the Sharingan shortly after graduating from the Academy, he rarely used it as he focused more on improving his skills naturally and not fall into the same trap that ninety percent of the Uchiha Clan does and become arrogant and believe that the Sharingan made him nearly invincible in battle

Minato was also a very humble and peace loving man, but cross him and that person would end up either dead or wishing that they were. This was also something that almost all of the Uchihas were not

However this did not stop the Uchihas from trying to have their young women try to court him into marrying them and become part of the clan due to his prowess, they had no idea that he was technically one of them already

The Uchihas weren't the clan that tried this, but the other clans weren't nearly as forceful and persistent in their pursuit of getting Minato to become part of their clan

Sadly for all of them there was only one person Minato had his eyes on, and that was Kushina Uzumaki, the eldest daughter of the king of Uzu, the capital of the Island of Whirlpools and also the nation's ninja village. Not that she acted like nobility as she was rather crass and had quite the temper which greatly contributed to her nickname the Red Hot Blooded Habenaro. Kushina was also one of the few people who could scare Minato witless, even after he became the Fourth Hokage after Hiruzen retired

The two married with Hiruzen proceeding over the wedding with only Jiraiya, Tsunade, her assistant Shizune, and Kakashi being the only witnesses to the happy wedding. Sadly this happiness wasn't to last as soon after the wedding Kushina had become pregnant, this in itself wasn't the issue as the two were rather ecstatic about becoming parents, the real problem was that Kushina had the nine tailed fox sealed in her and there was a real risk of the fox escaping when she gave birth

This indeed came to pass as someone had discovered that she had the fox sealed in her and ripped it from her right after she gave birth to her healthy baby boy Naruto. Minato was then forced to save their son from the madman in the orange spiral mask and break the control he had over the fox

All Minato knew of the man was that he had a single Sharingan eye that he used to control the fox, knowing this Minato figured that if he unleashed his two Sharingan eyes he'd be able to rest control of the fox away from the man and stop the fox from causing any more harm

However this would cause a lot of issues afterwords as for him to use his Sharingan in such a way would remove the genjutsu placed over them for some time, not to mention he didn't want his enemy to know he had it in case they managed to escape after he took away his control over the fox

So this left Minato with only one option, to seal the fox into Naruto regrettably at the cost of his own life. And sadly it ended up costing Kushina's life as well as they both blocked the fox's attempt of stopping Minato sealing him into Naruto

But before Minato died to revealed to the fox the truth about his heritage and that while he had ample chances in doing so, he refused to use his fully mature Sharingan to control the fox's mind as he believed that no one should have their will power stripped of them no matter what

The fox was stunned and annoyed that he had been defeated by an Uchiha again, but at least was glad that this one wasn't power hungry and didn't even use that clan's name as his own. However the fox was really shocked to learn that Minato was secretly a Dragonborn who's father accidentally crossed into their world and had gotten stuck before settling down and having a family with an Uchiha that had renounced her clan and went into hiding

The fox knew that Naruto was going to become a very powerful ninja someday with the heritage he had, and decided to keep tabs on the boy and until he proved himself worthy of it, restrict his ability to use the Sharingan that he would someday gain. But also make sure that Naruto lived long enough to reach his potential and overcome the hatred he was going to endure from the village because of the fox's attack on said village

####

As the years went by Naruto was indeed treated poorly by the villagers and even some of the ninjas. Thankfully Inu, otherwise known as Kakashi, along with some other ANBU who knew who Naruto's real parents were protected him from the worse of the villager's hate towards him

Kakashi kept a close eye on Naruto as he had been let in on Minato's heritage shortly after he was given Obito's Sharingan eye and was trained in how to properly use it. Knowing that Naruto would someday also gain the Uchiha's beloved dojutsu

However Kakashi wasn't always around to protect Naruto who only knew him as Inu because Kakashi helped him get things that he needed as almost all of the stores either outright denied him service and threw Naruto out, or overcharged him by at least two hundred percent. It was also during the times when he was away on a mission that Naruto's mistreatment was at it's worse, that and on his birthday as it was the same day that the Kyuubi was defeated and sealed into Naruto

Not that Naruto knew why the villagers hated him so much, or what he did to earn it in the first place as Hiruzen foolishly made it a rule that made talking about the fox to anyone who didn't know about it and causing harm to Naruto against the law with the punishment for doing so death. It didn't really help as the villagers easily found ways to get around the law and make life miserable for Naruto

Naruto was very sad to learn that Kakashi was leaving the ANBU as it had taken its toll on him, but Kakashi assured him that he would try to be his Jonin Sensei when Naruto graduated from the academy

Naruto promised to try his best and become the greatest ninja ever and someday become a greater Hokage than all the rest, especially his hero the Forth Hokage who defeated the Kyuubi at the cost of his own life

Kakashi was glad to know that Naruto had the same goal as his parents and wished him luck before officially resigning from ANBU

Sadly for Kakashi it was shortly after this that Itachi was forced to kill his entire clan besides Sasuke in order to stop them from trying to over throw the Hiruzen who had taken back the hat after Minato died. It was then decided by the Elders and the _Civilian_ Counsel that Kakashi would train Sasuke once he became of age and focus solely on him so that Sasuke could get his revenge

Kakashi was very disgusted by this, but due to a lot of the Hokage's power being taken away by the Civilian Counsel and Elders before Hiruzen officially became Hoakge. There wasn't much he could do and begrudgingly agreed to focus mainly on Sasuke

So when it came time for Sasuke to graduate Kakashi was at least somewhat happy to learn that Naruto was to be on the same team, after Mizuki tricked him into stealing the Forbidden Scroll and learning the Shadow Clone Jutsu from it with in two hours before beating the crap out of the traitor who told Naruto the truth behind why he was so mistreated by the village as a whole

And when Kakashi met Naruto for the first time as Kakashi he immediately noticed that Naruto was actually hiding his real self behind a mask of idiocy. This was proven true when Kakashi had gone after Naruto in Wave after Naruto blew up on Inari who had no idea the kind of crap Naruto had gone threw and yet claimed that no one understood the pain he was going threw

Kakashi was slightly intimidated by the ferocity Naruto displayed as he tore apart some rather thick trees with nothing but his bare hands that had some razior sharp claws on them. Naruto had immediately stopped what he was doing and called out to Kakashi, by his ANBU code name no less, and proceeded to tell Kakashi that he had been indeed hiding a fair number of his real talents from everyone he didn't trust ever since Kakashi had left the ANBU when prompted

Kakashi then asked what did Naruto really know and was shocked to learn that Naruto already knew about who his parents where and he had already knew about the fox being sealed inside him long before Misuzki blabbed about it. Kakashi then asked how did Naruto find out, he was embarrassed when Naruto told him in a joking manner that he had snuck into the Hokage's tower and entered the poorly guarded record room in order to find out who his parents where on his own since no one would tell him

Of course once he discovered who his parents where, he realized why he hadn't been told yet as people thought he wouldn't keep that type of information to himself and would cause a large amount of problems within and outside Kohona's walls. It was also how he found out about the fox as his mother's records had included the fact that she had the fox sealed inside her before she had died, so it wasn't hard to put the dots together with that information

Kakashi was then asked by a suddenly glaring Naruto why he had been ignoring him in favor of training Sasuke things that neither him or Sakura where being taught. Kakashi quickly told Naruto the situation surrounding both him and Sasuke as the Elders and Civilian Counsel practically ordered him to completely ignore him even more than Sakura as they wanted Naruto to fail

Naruto then asked if it was because Danzo wanted to gain control over him and get him to be part of his illegal ROOT program, which he was told about by the fox during their first meeting

Kakashi had told Naruto that he was most likely correct, and showed concern over him speaking with the fox. However Naruto simply told him that for some reason the fox was willing to work with him to some degree and was willing to tell him everything about his parents that the fox knew

Kakashi also told Naruto that they would have to act like their conversation never happened as to not raise suspension on either of them, but Kakashi did want to know Naruto's real skill level before he headed back

Naruto revealed to Kakashi that he knew a few more ninjutsus than he's shown so far, he had a real taijutsu style and was chunin level with it, he could preform high level area genjutsu only because of his large reserves made it nearly impossible to cast low level ones due to his shit poor control which wasn't faked, he was jonin level with seals, he knew some kenjutsu and had a small tanto sealed on his inner right wrist, as well as some bojutsu and had a bo-staff sealed on his inner left wrist, knew a little more than basic First-Aid, and had chinin level of knowledge on just about every subject he could get his hands on. All self taught threw various means

Kakashi replied that he was very happy to know that Naruto was able to teach himself so much and asked Naruto what were the other jutsus he kept hidden away from everyone else

Naruto replied that he knew the Great Fireball Jutsu, Great Breakthrough Jutsu, Bringer of Darkness Jutsu, False Darkness Jutsu, Electromagnet Murder Jutsu, Lightning Clone Jutsu, Fox Fire Jutsu (Not the Kitsune version mind you), Flame Bullet Jutsu, and the Gale Palm Jutsu

Kakashi deadpanned saying that those weren't a few more, that was a lot more than what Naruto said he knew

Naruto sheepishly replied that he only mastered the Gale Palm, Great Fireball, False Darkness and Fox Fire Jutsus, so he wasn't lying going off off what jutsus he knew that he was able to use in a battle situation

Kakashi admitted that by that logic Naruto was correct, but told him to only use them against Zabuza and his partner if he absolutely had to, otherwise Sasuke and the counsel will make things really hard for him afterwords

Naruto replied saying that he was thinking the same thing before saying goodnight and headed deeper into the woods to finish burning off his anger

What Kakashi didn't know was that Naruto had unknowingly used the copy wheel portion of his Sharingan and learned all of the water jutsus Zabuza and Kakashi had used against each other in their first fight against each other

This was due to the fact that the fox hadn't told him that he had the Sharingan yet, but had secretly used the copy wheel portion of it so that Naruto could gain high level jutsus to master latter on. The fox knew Naruto hated taking the easy way to getting anything in life, but he had to learn to use everything he had at his disposal as a ninja weather it was fair or not

It was one of the things that Kurama liked about Naruto, he was a hard worker who also had a big heart and cared deeply about those he considered close to him

Anyway, back to where we were. After the Wave Mission Kakashi privately conferred with Hurizen on Naruto's real skill level and that Naruto most likely will reveal his true strength in the Chunin Exams that he was going to appoint his team for

Hurizen simply replied that he had been aware of Naruto's real strength for some time and that Iruka also knows after proving to Naruto in a remarkable way he was someone who cared about him and could be trusted. Iruka was shocked to learn the truth, but admitted that he had a hunch that something was off about Naruto's behavior

Hurizen also told Kakashi that Naruto's crush on Sakura was a part of his mask and that he had feelings for Hinata and knew about her crush on him, but was going to wait until he had managed to earn enough respect from the villagers and ninjas that dating Hinata wasn't going to cause her any problems

Kakashi was amazed by this as Naruto never mentioned that during their talk, but then admitted that he hadn't asked about that in the first place

Hurizen then told Kakashi that he was aware of the situation he was in with the counsel and the elders and told him that once Sasuke became a chunin he could then openly deny him training as was no longer his genin sensei, but given Naruto's true skill level he would also make chunin

Kakashi said that the deal was for him to get Sasuke to at least chunin before he could focus on his other students, so he wasn't worried about that

Which brings us to now, Kakashi standing in front of Naruto in the lobby of Kohona's main hospital where he had learned Naruto apprenticed at under a henge after he was done training with him a few weeks ago

"Please Kakashi Sensei teach me! I have to beat Neji for what he said!" begged Naruto as he used his best puppy dog eyes on him

"Naruto, I'm afraid I'm going to be spending all my time training Sasuke during the month" replied Kakashi with a shiver that he hid from everyone, but Naruto who could sense Kakashi's unwillingness to train the arrogant Sasuke further

"Fine" said Naruto "I get it, the teme comes first. Just promise me that you don't teach the teme something really dangerous"

"I'm glad you see it my way Naruto" said Kakashi with a false smile "But don't worry I found someone who can help you with the basics while I'm away"

"Oh? Who?" asked Naruto

"Ebisu" answered Kakashi "He's the best person in the village that's available who can help you improve your chakra control and the basics"

Naruto's expression changed to show that he had already met the man and had a low opinion of him as well, oops perhaps asking him wasn't the best idea

"Kakashi are you sure there isn't anyone else who can help me besides that closet pervert?" asked Naruto in a low tone

Kakashi quickly went threw a list of all of the jonin who would willingly help Naruto, and found that they where busy with their own students. All except one, Naruto's godfather Jiraiya who was rumored to be in town currently

"Well... the only people I can think of off the top of my head are busy with their own teams" replied Kakashi "However I did hear a rumor that someone who could teach you better than I could ever do is in town, and he most likely will be willing to help you out"

"Oh? Well where is he?" asked Naruto who was interested in who Kakashi was talking about, and was glad that there where at least some other ninjas in the village willing to help him out. To bad they weren't available at the moment to help him

"If I'm right and he is in town, the best place to find him is the hot springs" answered Kakashi "Now I must get going and start getting Sasuke ready for the finals"

Naruto had a pretty good idea that Kakashi was talking about his godfather Jiraiya who Naruto met by chance a few years back and tore into the man for not taking care of him. Jiraiya explained once Naruto had let out his frustration that he actually had been taking care of him from afar and was the one who sent him those birthday/holiday presents every year and that he was sorry for not taking a more active part in Naruto's life. However due to him being the village spy master he had very little time available to him to come around, plus if he did or had decided to bring Naruto with him to raise him it would have caused a load of problems as people would be able to connect the dots and figure out that Naruto was Minato's son

Jiraiya then asked Naruto how he knew about him in the first place and was shocked and embarrassed when Naruto told him he snuck into the record room and found his parents records among them

#####

Soon Naruto found Jiraiya spying on the women's side of the hot springs and stealthily threw a senbon needle at Jiraiya who didn't sense it until it pierced his rump and made him jump in surprise, and alerted the women in the hot springs that someone was being a perv and spying on them

"Shit!" cried Jiraiya when he realized what happened and knew who was behind it, Naruto. And ran for his life away from the angry kinochis that where chasing him

A half hour latter Jiraiya arrived at Naruto's apartment after he lost the angry kinochis and let himself in. only to trigger a electric seal that zapped him really hard

"Try knocking next time pervy sage" mocked Naruto from his couch which had the perfect view of the front door letting him see Jiraiya get zapped by one of his more recent defensive seals

"I see you've gotten a lot better with seals the last time I saw you" noted Jiraiya once he recovered from the nasty shock he got

"Thanks, that seal is able to knock out anyone bellow ANBU level" replied Naruto with a grin "I haven't really been able to use it yet, for reasons we both know"

"Yes, now what is it that you need?" asked Jiraiya

"Training for the final round" answered Naruto "Kakashi sensei has to train Sasuke to fight against Gaara who is the container of the one tail, so I know Sasuke is going to need all the help he can get just to survive against him"

"But as usual Kakashi isn't able to lend you any help like he would like to" said Jiraiya

"Right, but perhaps you could ask him for some scrolls he wants me to learn from so he can bypass that problem?" suggested Naruto

"That'll work" agreed Jiraiya "Now lets head over to someplace I know of where I can start teaching you some of the things your father was able to do"

"I'm guessing summoning the toads?" asked Naruto

"Right, and if you do well enough I teach you the first step for the Rasengan" answered Jiraiya "I know you've been wanting to learn that for a while now"

"Well lets go!" cried Naruto as he ran out the door

"Wait! I'm the one who knows where it is!" yelled Jiraiya as he chased after Naruto

######

After catching up to Naruto and pointing him in the right direction Jiraiya noticed that there was a very unusual and unknown presence where the two of them where headed. So he decided to stay alert and see who it was and what they wanted

When the two arrived they saw standing in the middle of the clearing a young man with an air of unbridled power about him, yet also had a benevolent air as well

"Who are you?" asked Jiraiya who didn't trust the person despite getting the feeling that he could

"My name isn't one to be spoken aloud freely, but you may call me Scribe0magic" answered Scribe0magic

"Alright, and why are you here?" asked Jiraiya

"Simple, I want to let Naruto gain a power that his grandfather possessed" answered Scribe0magic "However there is a slight issue surrounding that power"

"Really? And what would that be?" asked Jiraiya

"What do you know about the world Nirn?" asked Scribe0magic in all seriousness

Jiraiya was taken aback by this as there aren't that many people around who know a whole lot about it, let alone ask about it "I know a bit, the toads have some records on it, but beyond that not much. Why?"

"Because Naruto's grandfather came from Nirn by accident and was trapped here in the Elemental Nations due to the fact that he lost the scroll that brought him to this world. And Naruto's grandfather was the only _dragonborn_ alive at the time of his disappearance, which given the situation in the other world is a bad thing that he vanished"

"What?!" asked Jiraiya in shock "Are you telling me that Naruto is Dragonborn!?"

"Correct, and thus not only does Naruto have chakra, but he also has magick running right along with it. But the power to use magic and the Thu'um is beyond Naruto's reach in this world" answered Scribe0magic calmly "And the only way to change that is if Naruto goes to Nirn for a short while so that he can learn how to use those gifts"

"But I have to beat Neji's ass in the chunin finals!" complained Naruto "Plus how the heck am I supposed to go to this other world in the first place?"

"Oh relax, while you'll be in Nirn for a while you'll return in time to take out Neji" assured Scribe0magic "And as a transdimensional being of incredible power, traveling between worlds is a piece of cake for me"

"So what you're from Nirn?" asked Jiraiya

"Actually no I'm not, I'm from a reality well beyond the reach of anyone within the greater multiverse. Only my superiors are able to go there as they're the ones responsible for creating everything in the first place"

"Huh, and who are you're superiors?" asked Jiraiya

"None of your concern right now" answered Scribe0magic "Just know that a reckoning is coming for the multiverse, one that will save more souls than any mortal can imagine"

"...Well just how long will Naruto be in Nirn?" asked Jiraiya

"Naruto will be on Nirn for about two years before I'll come and bring him back to Kohona, and don't worry I'll make it so Naruto wont age during that time as not to raise to many questions right away" answered Scribe0magic

"But, what am I supposed to do for that long?!" complained Naruto "And where am I supposed to go for help to learn how to use those powers you say I have?"

"There is an organization that preforms one of the duties that ninjas tend to do that you can join and improve some of your ninja skills with them. As for people helping you learn how to use your dormant powers there are two groups who can help you with that. One of them you'll met right away as where you'll be entering Nirn at is at where one of them live, High Hrothgar" explained Scribe0magic

"High Hrothgar? What's it like?" asked Naruto

"High Hrothgar is a peaceful place located near the top of the Throat of the World, the tallest mountain in all of Tamriel" answered Scribe0magic

"I thought you said that the world was called Nirn?" asked Naruto

"Tamriel is the continent that you'll be on, more specifically you'll be in the provence of Skyrim which is located on the northern edge of Tamriel and is where the Throat of the World is located" explained Scribe0magic "So it's best to pack some cold weather gear as Skyrim is quite cold compared to the Land of Fire"

"You know I can't let Naruto go off into another world all alone" said Jiraiya "Especially if he's going to be gone for two years in their time"

"Oh don't worry about it to much I'm going to call upon some of the dragonborn that are directly under my jurisdiction to help Naruto out" assured Scribe0magic

"Jurisdiction? What do you mean by that?" asked Jiraiya

"It means that there are some realities that I have direct influence over and can pull strings to get an effect that I want within that realities. And I'm far from the only one who can and has done this, the exact number is unknown to me though" answered Scribe0magic

"Are you saying that you're the reason our world and Nirn are connected the way they are?" asked Jiraiya in shock

"...I'm not at liberty to say" said Scribe0magic after a few moments "But in any case you have an hour to get your things together before I send you on your way"

"But I haven't even said that I want to go or not!" yelled Naruto

"Kid, I know you do, so pipe down" scolded Scribe0magic playfully "Besides, it'll do you some good to get away from the idiotic villagers for a while"

"So you know about..." Naruto started asking

"The fox sealed inside you? Yes I do" interrupted Scribe0magic "In fact there are a few alternate versions of your world under my direct influence, so I am pervy to a few things about your world"

"And you're not going to have anyone from those worlds come help Naruto out?" asked Jiraiya

"No, at least not right now" answered Scribe0magic "Maybe sometime in the future after Naruto comes back and the exams are over, then I might send someone over to teach him a few things"

"Alright, well what is Naruto to do once he arrives in the other world?" asked Jiraiya on Naruto's behalf, despite Naruto being right there

"First off he's going to need to tell the first group he'll meet that he is the grandson of the Dragonborn that disappeared two months ago in their time" answered Scribe0magic

"But how is he going to prove it?" asked Jiraiya

"Simple I'll grant Naruto the use of the first word of the easiest shout to learn" answered Scribe0magic

"What is it?" asked Naruto

"Fus, it means force in the dragon tongue" answered Scribe0magic

"What does it do?" asked Naruto

"Well the Unrelenting Force Shout, of which Fus is the first word of the shout, creates a concussion blast that knocks back just about anyone away from you that's caught in the blast" answered Scribe0magic "But just using Fus alone isn't going to get a very strong blast, you'll need the other two words of the shout to get the maximum effect of the shout. It's the same for all of the shouts, you need all the words in order to get the strongest effect of the shout"

"Cool, that sounds amazing!" cried Naruto

"Yes it is" agreed Scribe0magic with a chuckle and grin

"Wait... don't tell me you know how to use shouts" said Naruto suddenly

Scribe0magic simply smiled before turning away from Naruto and Jiraiya before shouting out " **Fus-Ro-Dah**!" creating a massive blast of energy from his mouth that blasted away everything in front of him within twenty-five feet of him

"That's incredible!" cried Naruto with stars in his eyes "And I'll be able to do that as well?"

"Indeed, but it'll take sometime before you'll be at the same level that I am" replied Scribe0magic "I mean I don't usually don't use shouts as I have such a large repertoire of abilities that I rarely need to shout, minus Unrelenting Force as that one is a lot of fun to use"

"You mentioned that Naruto also has magick dormant inside him and that it runs right along his chakra, care to explain that?" asked Jiraiya "Not to mention what magick is in the first place?"

"Well first off magick is just one name given to the form of mystical energy that is the dominant from of mystical energy in most of the multiverse" explained Scribe0magic "In fact I'm a living conduit of magic and can't really run out of it, the only limit to how much I can use are my psychical limitations. Of course most people and humanoids can't really use magic at all or in a very limited capacity"

"And Naruto is one of those who can use it?" asked Jiraiya

"Yep, in fact Naruto has as much magical power as he does chakra" answered Scribe0magic with a grin "Of course there are some downsides to that, like having a harder time learning spells that require a certain degree of control to properly use. Otherwise it can backfire really badly, or some other unwanted effect might occur"

"So magic is basically out of Naruto's reach?" asked Jiraiya

"Hey!" cried Naruto

"No, magic is actually easier to master than learning to mold chakra as magic is pretty much only spiritual energy, and no psychical energy what so ever" answered Scribe0magic "Which is why a spell failing can go so wrong, but the most basic offense spells are those that require you to channel the energy in a line. And with Naruto's massive reserves he'll outlast just about most mages in Skyrim, or Tamriel for that matter right away"

"And the more he uses it the larger his reserves will grow" said Jiraiya who realized just how powerful Naruto could possibly become "But what about his ninja skills? How is Naruto going to improve on those?"

"All Naruto needs to do is maintain his training regiment for now so he doesn't slack in any areas. Once Naruto gets back then you can train him further in the art, of course there are advantages to being a ninja in Skyrim as there aren't really any groups or organizations that are anything like being a ninja except one"

"And that is?" asked Naruto

"It's called the Dark Brotherhood, a group of assassins that has almost become extinct due to them being almost wiped out in recent years" answered Scribe0magic "I know you don't like to and don't really want to kill people Naruto, but if you are to survive in Skyrim you're going to have to kill at some point"

"Have you killed anyone?" asked Naruto

"In my travels across the multiverse I have had to end the lives of those who stood against me" answered Scribe0magic "I despise having to, but I have to in order to serve my superiors to the fullest of my abilities in our fight against the forces of darkness"

"Sounds ruff" noted Jiraiya "I myself despise killing in most cases, there's only a few that I'd take pleasure in killing off, and would rather have true peace reach all of the Elemental Nations"

"Funny you mention that" said Scribe0magic

"Why?" asked Jiraiya

"Because Naruto is part of prophesies in both worlds due to being a child of both worlds" answered Scribe0magic "In other words Naruto is the Child of the Prophecy that will finally bring the world to peace, while also being the one to defeat the world eater Alduin"

"Who's Alduin?" asked Jiraiya with concern

"The first dragon created by one of the gods of Nirn, however it wasn't long after that that Alduin and most of his fellow dragons took over the world. Further more for the ancient people of Nirn to overthrow their dragon overlords and their devout followers three heroes of men created their own shout along with an Elder Scroll to cast Alduin into the currents of time" explained Scribe0magic "However Alduin had reemerged in Tamriel and has been bringing back his long dead kin so he can retake the world"

"How is Naruto going to defeat him then?" asked Jiraiya with extreme alarm

"Yeah, how the heck am I supposed to do something like that?!" cried Naruto in alarm

"Well for one don't go around flaunting that you're a Dragonborn, and second there is still plenty of time before you have to take the fight to Alduin directly" answered Scribe0magic "Of course even after you take him down, there's a few other issues that you'll have to sort out afterwords"

"Like what?" asked Naruto

"Now that would be telling" smirked Scribe0magic "Just know that those problems aren't going to emerge until after Alduin is dealt with"

"Well that's a relief" sighed Naruto

"That it is, however there is one thing I will warn you against" said Scribe0magic with a tone of seriousness

"What?" asked Naruto nervously

"Do not become a vampire" warned Scribe0magic "Or I'll be forced to kill you myself"

"Dully noted" complied Naruto who knew that Scribe0magic wasn't kidding around about becoming a vampire

"Is there anything else I need to worry about?" asked Naruto

"You'll find out once you get there, I don't think your godfather can handle much more" answered Scribe0magic

Naruto looked over to Jiraiya and saw that the poor guy wasn't looking to well

"Well I better be off, I have some things to take care of" said Scribe0magic before creating a crystal door and stepping threw it, causing the door to shatter into dust

"If I could I would stop you from going Naruto" said Jiraiya "But I know there isn't anything I can do against someone like him, but please at least sign the toad contract before you leave"

"Yeah, lets do that" agreed Naruto as the gravity of the situation began to sink in for him

 **And with that brings the end of the first chapter. I would like to mention that this crossover was inspired by the few others like it and the fact that I like Naruto and enjoy playing Skyrim**


	11. Naruto Skyrim Crossover Idea 1 Part 2

**Naruto, Kohona's Multiverse Crossing Dovakiin**

An hour latter and Naruto was ready to travel to another world and learn how to harness this grandfather's gift. The only issue he has at the moment is the fact that Scribe0magic suggested he join a group of assassins in an effort to improve his ninja skills

"I see you made it back in time" noted Scribe0magic as Naruto and Jiraiya returned "Now are there any questions you want to ask before I open the doorway to Nirn?"

"Yeah, you said you want me to join the Dark Brotherhood, but how will I?" asked Naruto

"You'd have to be recruited directly by them before you'll even have a chance to join them" answered Scribe0magic "However right now there isn't any opportunities that would open up the chance for you to join them, so don't worry about that for now"

"That's good to hear, but where should I go once I get there?" asked Naruto

"Whiterun is a good place to start" answered Scribe0magic "It's in the center of Skyrim and is currently neutral in the civil war that is currently at a standstill within Skyrim"

"So you're sending Naruto into a war zone?" asked Jiraiya who didn't like the sound of Naruto being put into a war

"Not really" answered Scribe0magic "As I said the war is at a impasse and no real fighting is going on, so there isn't anything to worry about concerning the ongoing war"

"What is the war about?" asked Jiraiya

"Well the rebels believe that their way of life is at risk, however the empire is the only thing that is keeping the elves that the rebels hate so much from invading Skyrim anytime soon" explained Scribe0magic "Well more precisely the Thalmor who believe that they are superior to all of the other races of Nirn, but they're not"

"Is there one?" asked Naruto

"No, all living beings have strengths and weaknesses" answered Scribe0magic "However the Thalmor do have an an edge over certain races when it comes to magic as they have a naturally higher amount than all other races of Nirn"

"But Naruto has more than they do right?" asked Jiraiya

"Let me put it this way" replied Scribe0magic "Lets say that all of the races of Nirn start with a pool of one hundred points of magic that they can use to cast spells"

"Ok, I'm with you so far" said Jiraiya

"Well for the High Elves, the race that the Thalmor are, are born with fifty more points than everyone else" continued Scribe0magic "So you can see that they can cast more spells already than all of the other races, however in Naruto's case he outclasses them by having close to a million points of magic laying dormant within him"

"Seriously!? That much!?" yelled Jiraiya in shock

"No, I was just kidding with you" replied Scribe0magic with a grin "No Naruto has closer to between eight hundred and nine hundred points currently"

"That sounds a bit more realistic" sighed Jiriaiya who didn't like the joke Scribe0magic played

"How about you?" asked Naruto "How many points would you have?"

"Hard to say" replied Scribe0magic "My magic regenerates very quickly due to being a living conduit of magic, but even then I can't really say"

"Why?" asked Naruto

"Because I am able to cast multiple incredibly powerful spells in rapid succession when I'm in the heat of battle, especially when I either have the time to cast them or while I'm in the middle of preforming the Dance of the Elements"

"Dance of the Elements? I've never heard of that" said Jiraiya

"It's a move I developed myself" explained Scribe0magic "The most basic explanation I can give of it is that it's a powerful technique that combines my ability to bend the elements along with my swordsmanship to cause massive destruction while also being able to protect myself from most attacks"

"How well does it work?" asked Naruto "And could I learn it?"

"You would have to be a master of the elements like I am and have a good grasp on how to use a sword before you can start learning how to preform the dance" answered Scribe0magic "But you also have to have decent agility and spacial awareness as well so that you can counter any attacks that come your way"

"How much of a master?" asked Jiraiya

"In your case, being able to control the elements with just a thought" answered Scribe0magic "It's the pinnacle of elemental chakra manipulation if you didn't know"

"I see, so like how the Second Hokage could create water from just about anywhere then?" asked Jiraiya

"Essentially, yes" answered Scribe0magic "There's an entire world where certain people are able to control the one of four basic elements of earth, fire, water and air. However there is one person who has the power to control all four elements at once and are meant to bring balance to their world when the balance shifts to far"

"Interesting" said Jiraiya "And I take it you are also able to control the elements the same way they do?"

"It's how I usually bring forth the elements actually" replied Scribe0magic "However most spells don't work that way, just the quick effect ones that are easy to pull off. I am also able to redirect an elemental attack thanks to this ability, but there is one other way I can prevent an elemental attack from fully reaching me"

"And that is?" prompt Naruto

Scribe0magic simply took a deep breath and suddenly a ring of elemental energy appeared behind him, one orb for each element. Even some that neither Jiraiya or Naruto knew of

"This is how, I open small gateways to the elemental planes that allow me to use my elemental powers easier and they also almost all elemental attacks to be drawn into the corresponding elemental gate. The spell would have to be incredibly powerful in order for it to not be effected by the my Ring of the Elements, of course I can solve that problem by simply enlarging the gateways enough so that they can absorb the attack easier"

"Are they always different elements? Or can you make some of them the same?" asked Jiraiya

"Normally I have nine elements active, those being fire, water, lightning, earth, wind, ice, light, darkness and holy" answered Scribe0magic "There are a few more than that, however there is one element type forbidden for anyone to use"

"And that is?" asked Naruto

"Unholy" answered Scribe0magic with a grim face "It's the complete opposite of what me and my superiors stand for. And if you must know necromancy is a sect of its power, another are the truly demonic powers that exist"

"You mean like the kyuubi?" asked Naruto nervously

"Thankfully no, the fox isn't pure evil and can be redeemed and saved from the darkness that has taken hold of his heart" assured Scribe0magic "Just like the rest of his brethren, the remaining eight biju"

"But they're demons right? So how is it that it's okay to use their power?" asked Naruto

"Depends on who you ask, but some cultures call some certain spirits or supernatural beings demons when they actually aren't as they don't come from the source of all evil" answered Scribe0magic "Of course those same creatures are called that due to their less than favorable behaviors and treatment towards humans in most cases"

"Oh, I didn't know that" said Naruto

"Yes well enough yapping it's time to go" said Scribe0magic

"And how are you going to send Naruto to Nirn?" asked Jiraiya

"Like this" replied Scribe0magic before he waved his hands in front of him with them pointing outward palm out and flat. Which caused a large double crystal door to appear in front of him that radiated an unknown power

"This here is a vortex that will send Naruto to the exact same place his grandfather vanished at" explained Scribe0magic "It's quite safe as it's properly contained within the crystal doorframe that it is housed in"

"How did my grandfather get here then?" asked Naruto "Can't we just use the same method he did to go back?"

"Unfortunately that isn't possible due to the fact your grandfather lost the special scroll he accidentally used to arrive in this world while traveling between worlds, what became of that scroll I don't know" answered Scribe0magic "But it needs to be found cuz if it fell into the wrong hands it can cause great harm to befall both worlds"

"Any idea what it looks like?" asked Jiraiya

"It's hard to describe, but the text it holds is a blend of your language and nordic" answered Scribe0magic "But beyond that I can't say, it'd be far to much of a hassle to try to find the copy housed within my supervisor's library"

"Supervisor?" asked Jiraiya

"In other words the person who tells me what to do directly and is the first to correct me when I make a mistake" explained Scribe0magic "He's not an actual part of the divine group that I serve, but is an ally who stands with them against the darkness and is the overseer of the multiverse in its entirety"

"Ah so that's why he's your supervisor, it's his job to maintain the multiverse and yours is to solve any problems that occur" said Jiraiya

"It's what it boils down to yes" replied Scribe0magic "Now Naruto please open the door and I'll meet you on the otherside, I have to go get the group that is to help you out ready"

"*Gulp* Well here goes nothing" said Naruto as he cautiously walked up to the transdimensional door, opened it and stept threw the swirling vortex that was housed within the doorway

"When will Naruto be back exactly?" asked Jiraiya

"In a few days" answered Scribe0magic "It'd be rather odd for him to only be gone a few minutes, I mean it happens all the time, but that's besides the point"

"So, I have a few days to myself then?" asked Jiraiya

"Not quite, there are some things you _need_ to do" answered Scribe0magic seriously

"Okay, what?" asked Jiraiya sensing the seriousness of the tone Scribe0magic used

"You need to get the defenses improved as fast as you can, Orochimaru is going to attack during the finals and cause a lot of damage before the end of the day" answered Scribe0magic "Not only that, but you need to get Naruto's inheritance ready for him, you have kept it safe I assume?"

"I tried to, but it was completely seized by the elders and civilian council before either me or sensei could do anything" answered Jiraiya with a frown "But feel free to correct that if you want, they had done it illegally anyway"

"You best warn Hurizen then, because if really want me to reclaim Naruto's inheritance then I will do so in such a way that no one will forget what I had done" warned Scribe0magic with a look in his eyes that promised great pain and suffering for those who had stolen Naruto's inheritance

Jiraiya said nothing and sped off to Hurizen to warn him about Scribe0magic's coming wrath

####

"Well I shouldn't be surprised by this" said Hurizen "Given what you've told me about this Scribe0magic, him being pervy to certain secrets that most people shouldn't know of I suggest that we heed his warning and make the appropriate counter measures to lower the casualties and damages Orochimaru's invasion will cause"

"And I suggest that you try to get back into shape sensei, we both know Orochimaru will be going after you so that he can kill you" warned Jiraiya

"I'm more than aware of that Jiraiya" said Hurizen with a sigh "But due to all of the paperwork that the stupid civilian council keeps sending me I can't"

"Is this a democracy or a dictatorship?" asked a voice that Jiraiya recognized was Scribe0magic's, but couldn't see him anywhere

"This is a dictatorship, but a large amount my power was stolen from me before I officially reclaimed the hat" replied Hurizen as he looked around the room for the source of the voice

"Scribe0magic where are you?" asked Jiraiya

"Back in my sanctum" answered Scribe0magic "I'm currently getting ready to met up with Naruto, why?"

"Well that explains why we can't see you" said Jiraiya "As for why, was there something you wanted?"

"Not really" answered Scribe0magic "I just wanted to ask that one question"

 **Next time is Naruto's first steps into Tamriel and meeting the Greybeards**


	12. A Day of Doctor Naruto

Naruto sighed as he looked outside into the rainstorm going on as he has been unable to train all week due to the heavy rainfall

"Naruto you're needed in operating room one" called a voice from outside the door to the small room that served as Naruto's residence since the apartment complex he used to live at got condemned due to several health code violations six years ago

Naruto sighed and replied "Alright I'll be there in a minute" before getting up from his seat and putting on the doctor's coat he was given not long after he ended up living at the hospital, the only place willing and able to house him after he lost his apartment as long as he pulled his weight and helped out when he could

Naruto wasn't thrilled at first as he hated staying at the hospital when ever he got badly hurt by drunken idiots, it didn't happen that often but when it did it wasn't pretty

"So what is it this time?" asked Naruto as he left his room

"Don't know, you'll have to ask when you get there" answered the medical ninja who had told Naruto he was needed

"Alright" sighed Naruto as he thanked the man and headed downstairs

As Naruto walked he greeted the doctors and nurses who he came to see as something akin to family as well as some of the patients being taken care of. Something that nowadays doesn't cause an uproar as the village has gotten used to Naruto living at the hospital and seeing how willing he is to help them despite how they think of him

It didn't take long for Naruto to reach the prep room for operating room one

"There you are Naruto" greeted one of the doctors warmly "I was wondering where you were"

"It's been raining too much to go outside to train or do much of anything else this week, so where else would I be?" replied Naruto "Besides, learning medical jutsu and all that goes with it isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be when you all started teaching me shortly after I moved in"

"True, though it did take a while for you to get the hang of it" agreed the doctor "Anyway, we had an operation scheduled, but unfortunately one of the performing med nins had to go home due to a family emergency and you're the only one available to take part"

"Just what kind of operation is it?" asked Naruto "I know I've helped with a few already as a one of the nursing assistants, that is what you need me for, right?"

The doctor cringed a bit before answering "Actually no, we need you to actually take part in the operation itself and it's a rather long and invasive one as well..."

"Oh" said Naruto as he paled a bit "But, I'm not very good at that yet, like at all, so why me? Can't anyone else step in instead?"

"No one else is available Naruto, I'm sure you've noticed how busy we've been all week?" replied the doctor apologetically "All the other operating rooms are full for the day, and we need all hands on deck to get threw them"

"Wait, so this isn't going to be the only operation I'm needed in?" asked Naruto fearfully

"I'm afraid so" replied the doctor grimly "And you're going to have to operate on each patient today"

"At least I'm not the lead surgeon" sighed Naruto "Right?"

"No, I am" assured the doctor "But due to how busy things are, the two of us are going to be the _only_ surgeons in the room"

Naruto gulped as this was a situation he didn't want to deal with at all

"Don't worry too much Naruto, you've come a long way since you've started and I'll be there to make sure things run smoothly, not to mention the nursing assistants that'll support you"

Naruto took a deep breath and replied "Let go and do this"

The doctor smiled as he and Naruto headed threw the doors and started to scrub up

"So how's the academy been?" asked the doctor as he began changing into his surgical scrubs

"A pain, Iruka knows I'm trying my best and that earning my keep here takes up a lot of my time, but I'm still the dead last and I can't make a regular clone no matter how hard I try" answered Naruto as he pulled up his black scrub pants

"Still don't know why you insist on wearing black scrubs Naruto" said the doctor as he helped Naruto put on the top half of his scrubs

"They don't come in orange for one, and no one else wears black. That's why" answered Naruto as he put on the surgical cap over his blond hair and putting on his face mask "I thought it was obvious as to why I wear black scrubs?"

"Not everyone understands why, but who am I to judge?" replied the doctor as the two began donning their gloves and washing up

"So who are we operating on?" asked Naruto as they entered the operating room and saw the patient already knocked out

"A chunin who tried a jutsu he wasn't ready for and injured himself pretty badly when it backfired" answered one of the nurses as they read off a clipboard "He nearly burst his lower organs in the recoil, so you two need to fix the damage"

"What jutsu was it?" asked Naruto

"Don't know, it doesn't say" answered the nurse

"Alright so what's the chances of survival?" asked the doctor

"Not good, less than fifty percent" answered the nurse "I don't know why we didn't operate sooner, this should have been handled by the ER, not us. Plus he would have had better odds then"

"I've said many times the secretary for that department is an idiot" said Naruto "How many ninja and civilians have died because of mistakes like this?"

"Too many, I'll tell the Hokage about this latter" said the doctor who was rather angry about the situation

While incredibly nerve racking the operation went off without a hitch with the doctor only needing to correct Naruto a few times during the procedure and the patient only almost died once midway threw the operation

"That was hard" said Naruto as he cleaned up "And you said we need to operate on how many more people?"

"I'm not sure actually" answered the doctor "The nurses are currently prepping our next patient as we speak, so lets hurry up and get ready"

"Any idea what the operation will be?" asked Naruto

"Another long and evasive one as far as I can tell" answered the doctor "In fact most if not all of the operations we'll be doing are going to be rather bloody"

"Then we'll just have to tackle them one at a time, but do we get any breaks meanwhile?" replied Naruto as he donned his new gloves and began scrubbing up for the next operation

"Don't know, we'll have to wait and see" answered the doctor

The next few operations went by smoothly enough and it was just now past lunch

"Man, we missed lunch" complained Naruto as he washed up after the last operation when he noticed the time

"Well I did say it was going to be busy today" said the doctor "But yeah, missing lunch is a bummer"

"How many more do I have to do?" asked Naruto

"I'm not sure, the next shift should start in a few hours, so you should be able to go back to your room then" answered the doctor "So long as nothing major happens to prevent that"

"Don't say stuff like that, otherwise it'll happen" groaned Naruto

"Well the next patient is ready, lets go" said the doctor when he saw the nurse at the door, telling them they were ready

Midway through the operation a nurse came into the operating room and said in hurried breath "I'm sorry, but there's an emergency! A few ninja teams got severally injured during training"

"Training? But it's raining way to hard to train" asked Naruto "Why were they training?"

"As far as I know the jonin sensei of one of the injured teams apparently talked three other teams into training in the heavy rain at a training field next to the Hokage Mountain" answered the nurse

"And let me guess, there was a landslide?" asked the doctor

"I'm afraid so, and now we have to pull a as many as we can to take care of the aftermath" replied the nurse "So I need you to come with me right now as well as some of the nurses and leave the rest of the operation to Naruto"

"What?! But I can't do this on my own!" yelled Naruto

"Sorry, but you're going to have to finish this operation on your own and perform all the rest by yourself" apologized the nurse

"Naruto, just remain calm" assured the doctor as he headed out "You've been doing fine so far, and I know you will do the best you can, but I do have to go and help with this"

Naruto gulped and nodded his head in understanding before turning back to the operation at hand

Hours went by before Naruto finally was done with all the operations he was needed to do, sadly he lost two patients due to complications that he wasn't skilled enough to handle. Not that the staff blamed him due to it all being suddenly thrust on him when he wasn't nearly ready for such a workload of this type

Naruto just limply entered his room and fell straight into bed without changing first due to how tired he was


End file.
